Fullmetal Alchemist: Twilight Princess
by Twilight Okami
Summary: The Elric brothers still continue their quest for the Philosopher Stone and gets lost in Hyrule. They soon are caught in an adventure with a farm boy, Link and an sassy imp, Midna. Forget about the Philospher Stone quest, now it's time to save Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1: Abduction

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: TWILIGHT PRINCESS

Chapter 1: Abduction

"Arrrgghh! I can't take it anymore!" A fifteen year blond man wearing a red jacket and long black pants growled in frustration as he walked ahead. "We're lost!"

"Calm down bro, I'm sure we'll soon find our way out" Another person replied beside the blond. This one was taller and wearing a suit of armour, but his voice wasn't so gruff or raspy.

"But we been travelling none-stop and there's not a single firkin' town!" The blond added. Edward Elric was never patient when travelling long. He and his armour young brother, Alphonse was looking for the Philosopher Stone.

"Excuse me, Mr. Edward, but according to the map we seem to be at a place called Faron Woods in the country of Hyrule" Edward's body guard, Denny Brosh clarified as he glanced down at the map back to the Alchemist.

"Hyrule?" Edward asked as he looked over his shoulder to Brosh.

"Haven't you heard about this country Fullmetal Alchemist, sir?" Another body guard, female named Maria Ross remarked in surprise. "It's an ancient country that uses the principles of the Middle Ages and expands a lot!"

"But the real reason why it's well known is because of the Hero of Time. He saved this country a century ago from the Prince of Darkness, Ganondorf. Wow, just to do it all by himself in this magical land..." Brosh added with a tint of admiration.

Edward simply chuckled in disbelief. "Magic? Yeah right! It's just got to be plain ol' alchemy" He simply said.

"They never said it was alchemy" Brosh said.

The Fullmetal Alchemist turned away and snorted. "Whatever, let's just go find the nearest town all ready! I'm hungry!"

"Big brother, the technology is Middle Ages, so who knows if the food will be as good as you tried" Alphonse stated.

"Nooooo! Thanks for being positive, Al" Edward shouted in defeat and slumped.

"But look on the bright side, at least it's so tranquil and there isn't a lot of people" Alphonse laughed nervously, trying to cheer up his older brother.

Edward growled but then straightens up and sighed madly. "Let's just keep going!"

"There should be a village somewhere near Faron Woods, Mr. Edward" Brosh explained.

"There better be, or this would be the lousiest country in the world!" He replied madly.

Everyone sweat dropped at this but continue their walking pace. As they kept their pace, the trees started to decease and more of the light brown earth was shown on the ground. Animals such as deer and birds looked at the strangers walking by and even grew frightened of Alphonse that the deer pranced away and the birds flew away. This made Alphonse sigh in defeat. People were never afraid of him, but some animals were. Even tho he could never show emotion he could feel his sadness. Oh how he was so excited to get back his body. The group walked through a wooden bridge and kept continuing.

"Sheesh, there's not a single person in sight. How can this be a country without people?" Edward complained.

"Now, now, I'm sure we'll find someone soon, Mr. Edward" Ross reassured.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID AN HOUR AGO! IF WE DON'T-" Edward shouted.

"Hey, look there's someone over there" Brosh pointed out.

The Fullmetal Alchemist turned and Brosh was right. About two meters ahead was a 14 year old sandy pinned head blond girl with hazel eyes, a white skirt, orange long pants and a pouch walking ahead. Beside her was a dark-red horse with a white mane and tail. Yellow eyes from Edward flashed in idea and he grinned.

"Finally! We may be able to find proper directions!" He laughed in triumph and walked ahead while the others stood still.

"Big brother, show some maturity!" Alphonse called in irritation.

The girl known as Ilia walked ahead, holding the reins of Epona with a sadden yet rather angry look. How dare Link hurt Epona after telling him not to push her! Some may think she's exaggerating but she isn't! On the bright side taking Epona to the spring would cure her wound. She gave a low sigh.

"Hiya!" Ilia looked up to see Edward approaching with a cheeky grin and a wave. "Mind if you tell me where the next village is? You see I'm sort of in a hurry"

"Sorry, but I can't help you know" Ilia simply replied fiercely but softly and shoved Ed passed who held his mouth agape like a fish.

Alphonse, Brosh and Ross soon caught up with Edward who twitched in anger.

"Big brother?" Alphonse nervously began.

Edward then blew it. "WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? HOW DARE SHE IGNORE ME! Wait till she feels the wrath of me, the Fullmetal Alchemist! Bwhhha, ha, ha!" He yelled that birds chirped and their feathers scattered as they flew away.

"Aren't you taking this a bit too seriously bro?" Alphonse required.

"TOO seriously? Al, I just asked a simple question for directions, KINDLY, and she totally ignores me!" He simply yells.

'_And I always thought that calling him with the word short made him this angry_' Alphonse thought sadly but slightly amused.

"Fullmetal sir, we both have to agree with your brother" Brosh and Ross said in unison

"I don't care! She's goin' down!" Edward huffed madly then stomped away.

He then reached into the spring, still huffing madly. The spring was smaller than most people would think with nice plants around the clearing and a bunch of huge rocks with weird symbols were on top a small waterfall that made the only sound. Ed turned and saw the girl and another person.

One was about nine with short blond hair, a white shirt and blue pants looking up at her. Ed stomped more but paused when she began talking.

"I guess you prefer your old master then me, Epona," Ilia muttered softly and narrowed her hazel eyes in sadness. "Alright Link, she's all yours"

Edward glanced around to find this Link person and he soon noticed him on the right. He was about his age with sandy blond hair, sky blue eyes, white shirt with a green-blue skirt and sandals looking at Ilia and the boy, Colin. Edward growled in defeat; he was shorter, again.

"But promise me one think," Edward turned to Ilia who paused with her eyes closed. After three seconds of silence she looked up with a smile. "Promise me you won't do anything out of the ordinary"

Edward turned back Link who raised his eyes brows in shock but smiled and nodded. "I won't"

Once the conversation was over Edward came in, his feet in the spring that send ripples in the crystal clear water. "All right! I came here to get revenge!" Ilia, Colin and Link turned to the alchemist in shock. "You didn't answer my question! Do you even know who I am!"

Alphonse and the two other body guards came in with the armour man shaking his hands.

"Forgive me for my brother's behaviour, but he can get short tempered" Alphonse sighed as he explained.

"He seems shorter then Link. Is he older than him?" Colin asked to Ilia.

Edward fumed and yelled madly. "DON'T CALL ME SHORT! AND I'M FIFTHEEN!"

Colin gave a scandalized gasp in fright and hid behind Ilia. "S-sorry" '_He is quite tempered'_

Ilia sighed and looked up at the blond man. "No, it's my fault for not answering a simple question," She reassured. This seems to make Edward calm a bit. "Just follow the path and you'll head to a village"

Edward smiled and cheered. "Ya-hoo! Finally after walking for a hell of a long time, we finally get to a village!"

His brother chuckles slightly at this but pauses uncertain. Edward stops laughing and frowns. The earth was shaking. Ed looked down to see the water ripple, getting more frantic. '_Can't be an earthquake'_

Everyone turned behind and saw something approach. It was some sort of leaf green goblin wearing grey armour, a two horned helmet, shoulder guards and knee pads riding a huge black boar with blood red eyes. He was followed by other that were dresses in a dark brown tunic, a quiver behind their backs and a navy blue gags covering their mouths. Everyone gave scandalized gasps. "Or maybe not!"

As one approached at incredible speed, Edward clapped his hand, lowered them to the ground and something happened. Huge walls appeared which made everyone look in disbelief. Edward grinned but frowned when the walls were smashed by the boar like it was nothing.

"Whoa!" He shouted and leaped backwards before the tusk could meet his skin.

The alchemist skidded back until he was against the huge rock at the spring. '_Dang it!'_

Brosh and Ross tried to get out their pistols but in a snap of a finger the boar slashed its tusk at their arms which shot the pistols skidding away. A guard shoved past, got out his bow, took an arrow out his quiver and fired at Ilia who got shot and collapsed to the ground like a doll. Link gasped and went to help only to be hit by a club at the back of his head. He grunted and collapsed too. Edward noticed that everyone was dropping like flies that he was about to use alchemy again but was shot in the shoulder. He growled and took it out. But it was distraction as one of the goblins smashed his scalp which made him collapse.

Alphonse went to help his brother but his head got hit by another club. He backed away only to look up at the leader who reared his boar that pinned Alphonse to the ground. It looked around to see his guards holding onto the unconscious people except Edward and Link. Once cleared it blowed in a horn hard in the air. Up in the sky a black and red symbol portal opened. After that, the boss-goblin reared his boar again, used the reins to turn and retreated along with the others who crossed the bridge, the hooves pounding the earth like thunder. Edward groaned as he painfully got up, rubbed his scalp and moaned.

"Ow, my head"

Link soon got up, rubbing the back of his head. Alphonse pushed himself up and glanced over to his brother. After that, Edward growled in anger.

"What the hell was that about!" The Fullmetal Alchemist demanded to no one in particular and got up. "Wait till I beat the crap out of those creeps!"

Link gave a scandalized gasp and looked around the area in shock. "Ilia, Colin!"

Once Link realized that his two friends were kidnapped, he quickly sprinted out of the spring area out the gate area and turned right. Edward noticed and followed.

"That guy should know where to find those goblin freaks!" He shouted as he ran after Link.

"But big brother! We don't know how many there are!" Alphonse called as he ran after his brother.

Link soon crossed the bridge along with Edward. As they ran they skidded to a halt and looked up in disbelief and shock. In front of them was a huge black door with orange swirl symbols.

"W-what the heck is that?" Ed whispered in amazement.

Alphonse soon caught up. "Bro! Don't be so-" He paused when he noticed the wall.

Out of the wall two huge hands extended, one swiping on the right to left, gripping Edward and Link who both screamed and shock and was dragged into the wall along with Alphonse. Once the three were in they were being chocked by a black creature with a stone mask, tentacles coming out its head and red symbols.

Alphonse felt weak that he stopped moving and his eyes faded away and they turn green with huge fear. Ed and Link squealed as they were being crushed to death that nothing could be done. Suddenly at the back of Link's hand, three triangles that meet at the points glowed a golden colour. The creature screeched and chucks the two blonds away and covered its mask. Both boys grunted when they hit the ground.

"W-why th-that...!" Edward grumbled but felt too weak to actually speak.

Link kept gasping and swaying side to side from a huge pain engulfing his body like flames along with Edward who now was panting. Both screamed and one turned into a wolf and one turned into a fox. Both eyes from wolf and fox were pupil-less, and then they collapsed slowly like a puppet being put down. Alphonse just stood there slightly frightened. The creature took Ed and Link by the ankle and dragged and others who came forced Al to follow. Little to anyone an imp was watching keenly and curiously.

* * *

Author's Note: The first chapter of _Fullmetal Alchemist: Twilight Princess_. The descriptions of fox Ed will be explained in the next chapter. I'll be adding action soon and the real adventure begins. Please review to tell me if it's good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

Author's Note: Thankyou reviewers for reviewing! And to answer one author's question. Ed's a fox because he's small.

"WHO YA CALLING SMALL Y-"

"Moving along"

* * *

Chapter 2: The Escape

Link blinked his blue eyes. His vision was blurry but it soon came clear as diamond. The room was square like with grey walls and torches. '_Am I in a prison?' _Link felt slightly dizzy from the whole ordeal with the creepy-humanoid monster that he lifts his hand to rub his head... but it wasn't a hand, it was a paw! Link gave a wolfish-gasp, and then looked to the side and behind. He was black with creamy-yellow symbols. '_H-how is this possible? I've transformed into a wolf?_'. Link soon heard a groan from someone else to the right so he turned to the direction.

It was a golden fox with two small fringes on his scalp, a long tail, two grey legs that Link couldn't make out and yellow eyes. The fox got up and growled a bit

"**What the hell happened? Wait till I not only kill those goblin jerks but I also pummel those ##$%*** **black creatures**!" Link recognized the voice, it was the boy from early that performed that magic.

"**Hey, are you that guy from before?**" Link asked as he gestured to Ed.

Edward snorted a laugh. "**Well, duh! What have you got amnesia?**" He asked coldly.

Link didn't seem to feel too offended. "**But, you don't look like yourself**"

"**And how may that be?**"

"**Look down**" Link advised

Edward raised an eye brow but reluctantly looks down and gave a gasp. "**I'M A FOX!"** Then looked at Link to realize he's a wolf. "**How is this-how are you a wolf! What's going on here?**" He demanded.

Suddenly a giggle was heard from the distance. Edward and Link turned then growled at the sight. Behind the bars was an imp, female by the looks of the slimness. She had a huge helmet, black and aqua symbols and a ruby-colour eye. She smirked, showing one canine tooth.

"Found you two!" She stated childishly, and went over the bars. Edward and Link growled.

"**Who the hell are you?**" Edward demanded.

"Oh, so scary!" The imp taunted, making Edward growl more. "Are you sure you two would want to do that? I was planning on helping you two, but I may reconsider.

Link stopped growling. '_She's trying to help us?_' Unlike Link, Edward snorted and growled slightly.

"**And why should we listen to you!**"

Midna went up to Edward and gazed into his surreal eyes. "You know, I can't understand you; but I SURE can tell that you are angry," She paused. "You want to help the tin man, do you?"

Edward froze at his spot and stopped growling. '_Alphonse!_' He thought. How could he forget about his brother? Was he also turned into a canine? Is in the same prison, but the most important question... Was he ok?

"I also know that you two are humans," She giggled, then patted her palm under Ed's and Link's temple. "Oh, but I forgot, you aren't humans anymore, you're beasts!"

Link growled at this and snapped his jaws at the imp, who swiftly dodged, then gave a little twirl. She then smirks.

"First of all, I need to help you get out of those chains attached to your leg"

Link and Edward stupidly looked down to see a chain attach to their front left paw. Suddenly the blond fox had an idea. '_Hey, maybe I can use Alchemy!_' Edward tried to clap his paws but nothing happened at all. He gives a throw. Suddenly a spark was heard which made him look up to see the imp form a little ball of black and orange. She extended her arms out, and in a blink of the eye it broke the shackles, making Link shock and Edward impressed. '_Was that alchemy she formed?_'

"Now then," She paused as she floated through the bars by disintegrating into bubbles and reformed. "You two will have to find a way out and maybe I might tell you more" She yawned then relaxed her arms.

"**What kind of help is that? When did WE have to do this?**" Edward growled.

Link gave a wolfish sigh then trotted around. Edward noticed and raised an eye. "**What are you doin'?" **

Link still eyed around the area. "**Trying to find a way out, what else?**" He replied simply.

"**Why should we do this?**"

"**There's no point arguing, so we might as well help each other**" Link angrily said.

Edward snorted but also trotted to the bars and gazed around the area. He didn't think his metal leg would barge these bars, nor could he fit through them. He trotted around the corner and noticed a box. Link soon noticed and went over it. The wolf tapped his paw to feel the strength. It wasn't quite strong.

"**I think we found our exit**" Link stated and backed a distance.

"**Well? How do we get out?**" Edward asked impatiently.

Link quickly charged and broke through the crate, which broke instantly. "**I thought there was an exit...**" Link thought glumly.

Edward eyed the bottom to see dirt and grinned. "**Actually, I think you found it**"

He then went to the dirt and dug as fast as he can. He was surprised that he was that fast that he was on the other side. About a few seconds later, Link followed and was beside Edward. Link was about to complement Edward but grunted and glared behind his back to see the imp laying there.

"Well done you two, you both figured it out" Midna complemented.

"**Likewise**" Edward mumbled.

Midna then slump on Link's back and looked up in thought then looked at Link and Edward. "Look, I starting to like you two, so I think I'll help you along the way" She declared.

The imp then gestured Ed to come by Link. Ed reluctantly trotted beside Link, then after that Midna pulled on Link and Ed's ears.

"**Ow, Ow! What the hell is that for?**" Ed demanded madly.

"You two have to do EXACTLY as I say, understood?" Link nodded while Ed muttered curses under his breath. "Good, so let's get out of here"

Edward growled at the imp. "**What about my bro? I'm not leaving him!**"

The imp scanned his face and snapped her fingers. "Oh, I almost forgot, we need to get the tin guy," She said and Ed rolled his eyes. Then the imp kicked Link's side like a horse's, which made him growl slightly.

"**I'm not a horse, imp, I'm a human! Or wolf however you say**" Link said.

"Off we go now!" The imp declared.

As they began their pace Link looked at Edward with a smile.

"**Thanks for breaking us out of the cell**" Link complemented.

"**Actually it was you who found the exit, I just did the finishing touch**" Edward replied with slight cockiness.

"**I'm Link, and you?**" He greeted.

"**Edward Elric, but call me Ed if you want**" Edward replied with a greeting.

As the two canine travelled through the cells, Edward turned and noticed out the ordinary... Well, beside he who is now a golden fox, another person who is a wolf and an imp, another creature was in the next cell.

The creature was a grey armoured dingo with a white stripe coming down its scalp to the back, yellow eyes, a huge chin and a spike on its fore head. Edward got close to the cell and narrowed his eye brows.

"**Al?**" Edward called.

The armoured dingo looked up in shock. "**Ed?**" He said as he approached to the cell and made eye contact.

"**Alphonse! You're ok!**" Edward happily said.

"**Edward! Where are we? What happened to us?**" Alphonse asked curiously as he scanned himself and Edward.

The golden fox sighed sadly. "**Weird story**"

Soon Link approached beside Edward and eyed the armoured dingo who turned to the wolf and tilted his head, but grew suspicious at the imp. Edward glanced over his shoulder to see Alphonse looking at Midna, and then turned back to his brother.

"**It's alright Al; she's with us**" Edward sighed.

"**Since when?**" Alphonse asked.

"**Let's say now**"

Link soon approached then eyed Alphonse and gave a sly grin. "**Hello, are you the brother of Edward?**"

Alphonse nodded and smiled. "**I'm the younger brother, Alphonse Elric, and you are...?" **He paused waiting for a name.

"**Link, nice to meet you" **He greeted back and extended his paw to shake Al's.

"I must say, the iron one is much bigger then the little fox" The imp smirked.

Edward twitched, turned and started growling at the imp, almost making her fall off Link, who was also startle.

"**WHO YOU CALLING SMALL YOU MINI BUG!**" Edward shouted, which made Alphonse sweat drop and sigh.

"Wow, you have quite a temper. Now then, let get into that cell and get out of here" She said almost mockingly at Ed who snorted and turned to the cage.

The imp extended her hair which transformed into an arm that broke the key hole, and opened the door. Everyone stared at her in amazement and wonder. Edward just trotted and muzzled his brother, who did the same.

"**I never seen anyone use magic before, apart from Edward**" Link stated as he entered the cell.

When the imp saw Edward and Alphonse happy she spat. "This is all very touching, but you doggies better get out, before we get caught.

"**So what do we do now? We can't use Alchemy bro,**" Alphonse asked then gazed around the dull grey cell. "**All I see is a chain hanging and a couple of hay**"

The imp smiles and then leaned over Link's head, which made his head feel heavy like a stone. Edward and Alphonse still keep looking around until they heard the imp talk.

"Hey, if I and wolf-boy can jump and cling to that chain, we may open a passage to the sewers" She stated, showing off her fang.

"**What kind of idiot would built a dungeon next to a sewer way? E-C Flecher?**" Edward said out loud with slight disbelief.

"**Well, at least we'll escape without anyone following us**" Alphonse replied to Edward in a positive manner.

"Now then wolf-boy, I want you to jumpat that chain, and then I'll use my magical hair power to weigh it down" She explained closely to Link's ear, a little bit too loud. Her voice sounded like screeching black boards.

Link nods, backs away then leaps at the chain and in great timing and reflexes; the female imp attaches her hair to it, leaving her and Link dangling at the chain, levelling it down. After that a door opened, and the smell of sewerage water was strong to everyone's canine noses except Midna. She let go and Link approached the way followed by Edward and Alphonse. They trotted in and then stopped at the sight of a neon green Foxfire.

"Oh? Hee, hee, this is very interesting. How about you three try to hone your senses and see what that thing is" Midna chuckled.

'_How the heck are we supposed to do that?_" Link, Edward and Alphonse thought curiously.

Slowly, Link just closed his eyes, his face looking calm as if he were meditating. Edward raised an eyebrow at him and was about to make a remark to his brother, but he mimicked Link which made Edward do a double take. He sighed and did the same. Soon when Link and Alphonse opened their eyes they could see a knight, shivering as if it was the coldest weather in history; he was also a neon green colour.

"**Have you guys opened your eyes or something, or do I have to keep them shut?**" Edward demanded, his face mixing between anger and impatience.

"**Go ahead bro**" Alphonse replied, still looking at the man.

Edward opened his eyes and gasped at the sight, his fur going up like a cat. His face was agape like a fish.

"**Th-that's a spirit!**"

"You just figured that out?" Midna stated sarcastically.

Edward backed away more like a frighten puppy. As a kid he never believed in ghosts or magic. He always said that science solves everything, but yet he sees a spirit; why didn't he ever see his mum! True, Alphonse has a soul trapped in a human body, but to actually see it in front of you?

"**HOW CAN THIS BE? I NEVER SEEN MUM AS A SPIRIT, SO AFTER ALL THOSE EXPERIMENTS, THEY WERE FOR NOTHING!**" Edward screamed in a sad tone, making his face look like it was possible for a fox to cry.

Alphonse trotted slightly to his brother and muzzled his elder brother tenderly and narrowed his eyes in sorrow. Edward looked up at him with widen eyes and his teeth bearing as if he was a kid trying to hold back the tears.

"**Bro, I am equally sad as you are. But it shows that no matter what, mum will always watch us and she would want us to move on**" Alphonse explained.

Edward lightens a bit and muttered something to his brother in a soft tone. Link was clearly confused by this that he tilted his head but then heard the quivering solider speak. The imp was more interested in the solider then Edward's tantrum.

"W-what is going on? What are those black creatures?" The guard quivered and held his head to his chest.

'_Black creatures? If those are the ones that kidnap me and my bro they are dead!_' Edward thought madly and a bit happily.

"That was a solider spirit," The imp answered simply. "Maybe it's someone from the other world. Ee, hee!" She chuckled.

Other world? This made no sense to either of the canines so they just decided to leave the guard without a word.

"There a lot of other spirits roaming about here, you know" The imp continued. "Hone your senses to see them. They might know things..."

'_Oh joy, we'll be speaking with the dead' _Edward sarcastically thought and rolled his eyes but then smirked. '_This used to scare Al alot. He, he_'

"**Scared of the Boogie Man, Al?**" Edward mocked.

Alphonse sweat dropped and glared at his brother. "**Bro, it isn't even funny**"

Edward chortled but was cut off by Link who called to them. "**Hey, are you guys coming?**"

The two brothers nodded and trotted to Link, who then began moving. The structure of the water way was widen, and water was actually quite clear yet it was green like a swamp. Everything was arched a bit on the top. Everything was grey giving it a sad feeling. The group moved through the sewers but stopped at the sight of a creature that was a black spider-like creature with red symbols. Link yelped as the spider creature leaped at him, and backed off, while Edward and Alphonse growled.

"I doubt you're all used to your new bodies, but it still doesn't make you completely useless. Just think about how you all thought your enemies when you were human, even tho your shape has changed!" The imp explained.

Link nodded then tackled the spider creature with his jaw. The creature was in his jaws, so he shook it twice and chucked it at the stone way.

"**Not bad**" Edward complimented as he tilted his head to the side.

Link gave a grin, showing his white fangs and soon continued with Ed and Alphonse behind. Everyone soon turned right and came to a halt as if they were magically turned into stone except Ed.

"**What's going-**" He paused as he pricks himself slightly whimpering in pain making everyone laugh at this.

'_There's got to be a way of walking past those spikes. We have no other way. Maybe if we could raise the water level... That's it!'_

Link turned around and glanced around the air, and saw a chain in the distance. He charged like lighting making the imp grunt in surprise which made Link smirk a bit. Edward turned and saw that Link cling onto the chain that started to open the hatch door. The water came in like and avalanche and soon Edward was dog paddling on the surface. Apparently there are three spider creatures were actually on water charging at Link who grunted in pain. Edward swan but Alphonse bolted faster than rammed his horn like a ram into one creature, making it disappear in squares. The two other were distracted by this that they soon got trampled by Ed, killing them too.

"**Thank you**" Link thanked by bowing his head a bit.

"**Eh, anytime**" Edward shrugged.

The group soon began swimming over the spikes, except Alphonse, considering he was metal, so he basically walked over the spikes. The group swam and soon saw some spiralling stairs behind some metal bars. After that the imp leaped, disintegrating into bubbles pass the bars.

"This way! Over here! I'll be waiting for you three, but you'll have to figure this out for yourselves" She giggled.

Everyone glared at her, knowing that she wouldn't understand any smart remark. Alphonse looked to the left and saw a hole and went through which caught Edward's attention.

"**Looks like there's a hole on the left**" Edward stated.

Link snapped his head as if his neck was snapped and saw the hole under the clear water. He knew what to do and Edward noticed the gleam in his eyes. Link swam to the opposite direction and saw a chain with the door. '_This should lower the water level' _so he went onto the grey surface then leaped on to the chain and gripped it with jaws like gripping the reins of a horse. The chain lowered and water soon gushed which made the water level lower. After that he let go and trotted to Edward who grinned.

"**Huh, not bad kid**" Ed stated cockily

Link glared at the blond fox. "**You do know that we are the same age**" He growled.

Edward just turned around then went through the hole with Link following. They encounter another spirit muttering about the black creatures which made Edward sigh and leave quickly. They soon encountered with the metal dingo and the imp who landed on Link's back like doing a cannon ball in water.

"Ee, hee! Aww, did the detour tire all you doggies? By the way... are you honing your senses? Looks like all spirits are soldiers. Where in the world could we be?" She giggled.

A vein popped out of Edward's fore head and he growled. "**Can't you just tell us?**" he demanded.

"Well, don't you all want to get out of here? Let's go!" The imp declared, changing the topic.

The three went up the stairs and saw that one part was broken off. Knowing they could leap like dear to the edge they did, but it fell making them grunt in surprise. Good thing there was water below.

"Ugh... What are you doing?" The imp growled in annoyance.

"**Like you could do better...**" Ed muttered.

All dogs went up the stairs again but knew they couldn't jump that distance making them tense. They all heard the imp sigh.

"Guess I have to do EVERYTHING for you three! Look, just leap were I am" She stated and floated to the other side.

They all looked at each other and sighed then jumped and actually made it. All were shocked but they proceeded up stairs, taking out a few bats until they reached the very top. It was a tower no doubt. They turned and saw a door but it looked locked. Not even Alphonse would break it down.

"So," The imp paused. "Do you three know where we are?"

"**No, but could you please tell us?**" Alphonse pleaded.

"You all may see if you go outside," She paused again and looked up. "Just jump to me until we reach the top"

They all nodded and jumped up the ledges and were outside.

Author's Note: I am sorry for not updating! It was Christmas, New Years and Holidays!


	3. Chapter 3: Cry of Hyrule

Author's Note: THANK YOU REVIEWERS! Wow, I'm flattered that you guys like this story. ^_^! This may be longer or shorter than the previous chapter, but I know it'll be longer than chapter one! Oh and to answer a reviewer's question: Let's just say that Ed and Al won't be the only ones appearing in this story. XD! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Cry of Hyrule

Being outside was like being a bird flying where ever it goes. Link, Edward and Alphonse have left the dungeon area thanks to the sassy female-imp's advice. Edward took a small breath and smirked.

"**Whoo-hoo! Freedom at last! Now all I got to do is turn back to normal, and continue finding the Philosopher Stone**!" He gleefully said to no-one in particular.

"**Still, we haven't figured out how to change back, big brother**" Al stated making Edward slump in defeat.

Link paid no attention and just gazed around the surrounding. It looked like they were on top a castle with spiky tower, grey stone walls and a few roofs. But that wasn't the thing that caught Link's attention. What caught his attention was the atmosphere. It is... black squares a creamy yellow.

"Ah, isn't the Twilight such a beautiful thing?" The imp inquired, gazing up to the sky in ecstasy. She then glanced down at Link. "Do you KNOW where this is?"

Link gave a blank look. The imp looked back at Edward and Alphonse who didn't say a thing.

The imp looked wide eye "You still don't know? Eee, hee, hee! Look you three, I would like to introduce you to someone... but I'll need you to go to that tower" She pointed.

"**That shouldn't be too hard...**" Link stated, glancing back at Ed and Al.

The golden fox shrugged at this and snorted as if he was displeased. "**Eh, anything to explain to us about what the hell is going on**"

Alphonse simply nodded in agreement. Soon, all canines trotted, leaped over a ledge and encountered another spirit.

"Hee, hee! Still new to the spirit thing, huh? Well, let me tell you dogs, they can't see you!"

Edward snorted to hide his laughter. "**Yeah right**"

"Don't believe me? See for yourselves!" The imp chirped.

Everyone began listening to what the trembling guard had to say. "W-what are these m-monstrous birds? Oh, what is happening to our beloved Hyrule?" He shuttered as if he was in the coldest weather in history.

All the canines turned to the giggling imp. She seemed as if she was enjoying herself, a bit too much. Her surreal ruby eyes turn to every along with a childish smirk. That was defiantly not unusual of her.

"So you all know where we are" It was a statement, not a question.

Link and Alphonse nodded dumbly while Edward just snorted and looked away. The imp also added that she was right about the spirits no seeing them which made Edward growl, shutting the jovial imp.

"Anyway, you all should head for that tower already!" The imp declared a bit impatiently.

All three canines trotted slowly, due to the gale that slammed them like a bat against the stone surface. Alphonse easily walked past the strong wind as if it were nothing, due to being an iron dog. He grins pride fully while Edward snorted at his cockiness but smirked. He crouched down like a lioness, and then leaped like a deer at Alphonse, which pushed the younger brother near the ledge on the left.

Alphonse yelped in fright and horror, soon to realize that he was a centimetre away from plunging to the endless twilight ground. He heard chortles, and turned to his brother who had his head up high, then lowered it and smiled.

"**Scared you, huh Al?" **Edward asked sarcastically.

Alphonse growled his metal fangs, his ominous yellow eyes narrowing.

"**That wasn't funny Ed**" Alphonse stated dangerously.

Edward smiled and opened his mouth to say something only to be cut by the black wolf.

"**Guys, we got a mission to accomplish; don't you two want to be human again?**" Link stated solemnly, looking to Edward then to Alphonse.

'_I wouldn't call ourselves "humans"...' _Edward thought gloomily, considering that Alphonse was soul locked in armour and Ed had a robotic arm and leg, not that these medieval people would know.

All three simply trotted again, until they noticed a ledge that they couldn't leap. Link noticed a crate to the left went to it and started pushing with his head. It hurt like heck; it almost felt like a needle digging deep into his scalp. Once the crate was close to the edge, all three canines jumped up on the crate and ledge (Alphonse struggled because he was the heaviest). They kept going, until in a flash, a creature rammed Edward like a ram and fast as an arrow. The golden fox skidded to the side.

"**Ed!**" Alphonse called only to look up to see the creature.

It was one of the weirdest creatures that Alphonse has seen; even Link had widened blue eyes. This creature was giant black bird with a flat head, that had red symbols and something kept sticking out its side. It made a low, echoing hum then flew slower at Alphonse. Alphonse made a warrior cry and rammed his spike-on-his head at the bird, which hit its head. The creature made a longer hum as it was pushed off the ledge falling into the twilight. Soon Edward and Link caught up with Alphonse.

Link smiled. "**That was pretty smart of you**" Link commented and the imp snorted in satisfaction.

Edward was about to say something until his sharp, equate hearing pick up the hum of the bird. It flew up, surprising everyone; nearly making the imp fall off Link. The bird hummed as it charged at Alphonse, wanting revenge for what he did. Alphonse didn't have time to react, and was pushed by the bird, nearly off the ledge. Edward trotted hard and leapt at the black bird, but it flew back, barley dodging the golden fox. Little did the bird know, he forgot about Link who leaped at the bird, clinging onto him like chains.

"Bite him!" The imp yelled.

Link obeyed, kept bitting none stop at the bird, which went back with one last, long, echoing hum and vanished into black squares.

"**That was close**" Alphonse stated as he rejoined the group.

"**Too close**" Edward added as he went to the group.

Link nodded at the two. "**But we all did good,**" Link smiled and turned to the path ahead. "**So we should continue the work**"

Edward and Alphonse simply nodded and followed Link. Everyone soon reach a place with a broken bridge, that flew up and down from the huge gale that seem stronger when you kept going up. Around the area were a few wooden poles on the left, a house with a fine triangular roof, with a few of those black birds standing there, like guards. The imp noticed this and smirked. She tapped Link on his sides like a horse, which made him grunt and look up at the imp with anger.

"Listen all of you" The imp said, waiting to get Edward and Alphonse attention. They turned to her. "We can reach the roof if you jump to those poles, where I will be, and then to the roof, and into the tower"

Soon the imp jumped to the pole, followed by Link, who followed her until he reach the roof. She did the same to Edward along with Alphonse (frighten that he might fall) and all three dogs were on top the roof. Link slipped a few times when he began walking, which made him yelp. A bird turned to the scandalized dogs, made its same hum and flew to them slowly.

Edward snorted. "**Thanks for blowing our cover**" He finished and got to his crouching mode, followed by Alphonse.

"**Sorry...**" Link muttered, with his head down.

The bird charged, but Edward skidded down the roof tops along with Alphonse, but Link didn't notice and was hit by the bird. He barked as he somersaulted backwards. The imp groaned and glared at Link.

"Pay attention, little wolf!"

Edward trotted up the roof, which made him loose his balance at times and leap at the bird and missed. He cursed the fact that he always missed the creature. Alphonse climbed up the roof, grunting as he tried only to be met by a talon in the face. He simply flipped backwards, rolling down the roof as if it were a hill. The bird flew up into the air and was met by a golden fox and a black wolf. Link clung to the chest of the bird, while Ed growled as he gnawed at the wing.

'_Finally! I got the dam bastard!' _Edward thought happily and kept bitting the wing while Link kept bitting the chest.

The bird hummed into the distance which was soon cut off when it turned into squares. Alphonse soon got up with the help of Link pulling him backwards, while Edward stood their chuckling a bit. They kept trotting on the top roof and then saw two of the birds humming in sync. Edward groaned.

"**Here we go again**"

Both birds charged, this time faster than the previous one. Link back flipped as one of the creatures dived at him, only for its talons to scrape the roof, ripping the tiles like a carcase. Link charged at the bird, but it quickly ripped away from the tiles and flew into the air, humming in a mocking manner.

Edward wasn't as lucky as Link, considering he times his jump too late as the bird slashed at the scruff of his neck. He whimpered at the slash, as the blood dripped down to the tiles. A hum of victory escape the bird and it flew to the right and dived in again like a falcon. Suddenly the bird was tackled by Alphonse, who made the bird hum in pain and confusion as it hit the edge of the building.

"**Thanks Al**" Ed commented, then skidded down the tiles beside his brother.

"**You're welcome brother**" Alphonse replied, only to be slammed to the wall by the bird's talon. He gave a scandalized gasp and grunted as the bird tried to squeeze his neck.

Edward growled at this. "**Get away from my bro you bastard!**"

He charged and bit the neck of the gigantic bird. It hummed in pain, let go of Alphonse, who trotted away and rammed his side at the bird, making it loose its balance. Edward then finished it off by bitting the neck at the bird, who hummed as it fell into the abyss, its noise getting fainter, and fainter.

Back to Link, he also finished the bird off, which disappeared in a puff of smoke. Edward and his younger brother caught up with Link. The wolf looked down to see blood trickling down Edward's neck like a river. He narrowed his sky blue eyes in horror.

"**You're bleeding!**" He exclaimed.

Edward looked down and snorted. "**Just a flesh wound,**" Edward stated and looked at Link, who gave a look of disbelief. "**I'll be fine**"

Link nodded, and then all three wolves trotted to the tower entrance and entered. When they were inside, the tower looked like a regular tower, nothing fancy; just stair spiralling upwards. Link heard the imp giggle and relax on Link's back. "Ok you three doggies, I want you to go up and enter the room and meet up with the person"

All three simply obeyed like regular dogs and proceeded up. They all soon noticed a door that was opened a bit. Link went first in followed by Edward and Alphonse. All three found themselves in what seemed like a bed room. The walls seemed darker than other rooms in a castle; a royal bed was placed on the left, a rug in the middle and a fire place on the right.

Lightning bolt flashed in the distance, its flash showed a tall person in a black cloak, just watching outside. Link crouched down and growled, along with Edward, while Alphonse stood there and blinked. The imp giggled, but Link and Edward simply ignored her. A flinch came from the captor, who turned around to revile silver eyes and a purple scarf covering the mouth. The figure gasped in a low voice. It was a woman. Link lowered his guard a bit and so did Edward.

'_Doesn't look like a monster_' Link thought as he eyes the female captor.

"...Midna?" The female inquired with shock.

'_Midna? What a weird name!' _Edward snickered, but the imp pay no attention.

"Eee hee! You remembered my name? I'm honoured!" Midna giggled sarcastically.

The captor looked down at all three dogs who merrily stared at her with curious eyes. She then looked up at Midna. "I thought you were looking for one"

Midna simply shrugged and eyed Edward, then Alphonse and lastly Link. "They're not what I intended. But I guess they'll do" She simply said.

Edward growled at the female imp. "**'They'll do'? We did all the fighting!**" But Midna ignored him with a snort.

The captor looked down and saw the broken chains on all three dogs. Alphonse tried to get a good look at her face, but he could only make out the eyes, the plain skin and purple scarf around her mouth. It was almost as if she were... mourning. She turned to Edward, and noticed the wound on his chest; she bends down on her knee and touches his chest. Ed whimpered. She backed away.

"You all... have been imprisoned" It was a statement, more than a question, but they all nodded. She lowered her head after she got up. "I'm so sorry"

"**Why should you?**" Alphonse asked, even tho there was no point, considering she couldn't understand him.

"Poor things," The imp sarcastically cooed as if she were talking to a baby. "They don't know what's going on. Shouldn't you give them an explanation? Twilight Princess... Eee hee!"

'_Twilight Princess?_' All canines thought curiously.

The captor lowered her head in thought. After a few seconds of silence she lifted her head high. "Listen carefully you three. There was once a land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight"

She then told her story. How she sat at the throne, expecting creatures to come in with her nervous guards. Black creatures that Link, Edward and Alphonse have encountered broke through the doors as if they exploded like bomb and charged at the solider like arrows, chocking them to death. Then a tall person wearing a dark cloak with neon symbols, a red part going down the neck, pale skin and he was wearing a solid helmet that looked like a creature. He told the princess that if she doesn't surrender, her people will die. She agreed sadly.

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a dark shroud, and without light, the people became spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms. All the people know now fear... Fear of the nameless evil. The kingdom stumbled to twilight, but I remain its princess" She finished.

She put her hands on her hood which made Link back a bit along with Edward and Alphonse. Once the hood was done it reviled a woman in her twenties with long brown hair, sharp ears and a golden crown with a few jewels.

"I am Zelda" Zelda introduced dramatically.

"**Don't need to be dramatic, princess**" Edward snorted sarcastically.

"**Ed**" Alphonse said softly as he turned to the golden fox.

"You don't have to look sad" Midna stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "We actually find it liveable! I mean, is the perpetual twilight all that bad?"

"Midna, this is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?" Zelda asked solemnly yet suspiciously.

Midna hopped off Link, levitated in the air and looked the opposite way. Everyone waited for an answer from the quiet imp, who quickly held her hands up to each side

"Why indeed? You tell me. Eee hee" She replied, then turned to look at Zelda, who eyed her emotionlessly.

"**You're hiding something, imp**" Edward growled with impatience.

"Time has grown short," Zelda began, which caught Edwards attention. "The guard will soon make his rounds"

"**Oh o, we best to leave soon**" Alphonse replied as he looked at Edward and Link.

Midna jumped back on the black wolf, which grunted and growled at the female imp. Zelda narrowed her eyes and looked at all dogs.

"You must leave here quickly!" Zelda declared.

So then everyone left the room and leaped two steps around the spiral stairs. Midna heard some footsteps and the door open. She tugged Link by the ear and slapped her arms at Edward and Alphonse. Edward simply growled while the other eyed her.

"Not that way! The guards are coming," She paused, looked around and saw a window. "Take the window"

She then did her trick and all canines just jumped in time.

* * *

All three were outside on top a different roof top. Edward sighed.

"**Gaah! When am I going to turn back to my awesome self?**" He complained.

"**I know how you feel bro**" Alphonse sighed sadly.

Midna suddenly leapt to the edge of the roof, while levitating in thought. Link went up to her followed by Ed and Al. She turned to all three smirking.

"Eee hee! Well? Do you all know now where we are?" She asked mockingly. "Well, I guess a promise is a promise so I'll take you back where you turn into the dogs..."

"**YES! YES! FIN-AAAALLY!**" Edward whistles and leapt up and down.

"But are you sure you want to go back?" The imp continues.

Link nodded slowly. "**Well yes, but why shouldn't we?**"

Midna spun around turning into Colin who screamed in fright, then to Ilia who also screamed in fright. Link gave a scandalized gasp. He forgot about his two friends! But where were they? Are they still alive?

"Eee hee! Do you want to save them? Well, in this case, little Midna will be glad to help you" She mocked as she wipe a lock of blond hair to annoy Link.

"**I don't; I just want me and Al to turn back to our original forms!**" Edward demanded.

"Sorry, I can't understand you... Anyway, you three will be my slaves, and as my slaves you'll do what I say! Now, I shall teleport you back to the place!" She chortled happily.

Edward growled and charged. "**YOU BIT-**"

He was cut off when he disintegrated into squares along with Al and Link then vanished into thin air.

* * *

Author's Note: I was busy so I couldn't update! Still I did! You will all see more FMA characters in the story! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: A Weapon or Two

Author's Note: Over 10 reviews in three chapters, I'm SO HAPPY! Enough said...

* * *

Chapter 4: A Weapon or Two

Black squares started going down like rain, forming three figures that stood in the spring that they met before. Link blinked a few times, Alphonse gazed around the area and Edward had a shocked face. How did the Imp do it? Magic? The golden fox growled madly like a bear. So maybe there is magic in life, but not in every region.

"Oh that's right," Midna echoed teasingly. Link looked behind her, but saw no imp, and started to gaze around along with Alphonse and Edward. "I forgot to mention one important thing"

"**Spill it out!**" Edward demanded into the distance.

"Though you may have left the darkened realm, you three haven't transformed into your true selves!" She finished.

Edward growled, his voice scaring the fluttering birds into the distance.

"**I HAVE A QUEST TO DO! I HAVE TO TURN BACK TO NORMAL!**" Edward yelled sadly.

Alphonse narrowed his eyes in sadness but sighed. True, they had their own problems, but now, they have to work together and turn back to normal.

"**We best to leave the area guys**" Alphonse simply declared then turned around and trotted away.

"**Agree**" Link nodded and mimicked Alphonse.

Edward snorted but turned around and trotted away. Suddenly out of Link's shadow Midna appeared, just looking like a shadow. This startled Alphonse, giving a scandalized gasp and falling on his back. Edward laughed hard at this; his mood was now better!

"Ee, hee, hee! Did you think I disappeared? Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you three... Don't think you can run off and save your friends, because you can't. Just beyond the bridge, the land is covered in twilight. Last time, a shadow beast pulled you three through the curtain of twilight... But if you guys want to go through this time, you'll need the cooperation FROM someone from the twilight... like me! So you have no choice but to listen to me!" Midna giggled.

Edward growled and went up to the shadow, staring into her yellow eyes. "**Look Imp, I DON'T take orders from anyone, not even the colonel!**"

The female-imp sighed at Edward and slapped him hard, making him whimper like a tortured dog. Alphonse went to Edward and glared at Midna for a second.

"Saving your friends and all... It depends on you lot. You can't trust words all the time. So, I would like a sword and a shield that suits me! Ee, hee, hee! What are you waiting for you three? Let's go, before the twilight expands!" She finished and disappeared.

Alphonse sighed sadly. Will he and Edward ever get a break from this crazy adventure? Will they... remain like this forever? The armoured-dingo just turned to Link. Link turned to Alphonse and Edward, his sky blue eyes staring into Alphonse and Edward's yellow ones.

"**So... what's next?**" Al asked curiously at Link.

Link tilted his head in thought then his sky blue eyes light up. The boy remembered that Rusl had a sword that he was suppose to deliver and a shield at Beth's house! Link soon turned to Alphonse, who merrily blinked his ominous yellow eyes like an owl in the distance.

"**We need to get to my village; there's a sword and a shield I saw**" Link declared.

Edward snorted in satisfaction and relief. "**Well, that's a good start**," He stated. "**So let's go and get those items; I and Al don't need it, considering we got powers**"

So the three canines started their pace, trotting through the crystal clear water that splashed as the paws impacted on the cool surface, until they met the earth then turned left, continuing a normal pace, like a pack of hunting lionesses. Soon the three reached a circle clearing. The area had a huge, nicely made tree house on the right with a few dummies on the left made from pots and pans.

"**This is my house**" Link said out of the blue.

"**You call that a house? More like a piece of wood!**" Edward chortled.

"**Brother, be nice**" Alphonse growled in warning, glaring at Edward.

Suddenly there was a sound of footsteps coming sounding like soft carpet beating on the smooth earth. Link's wolf ears perked up at the sudden sound then saw three creatures come from the village entrance, clutching clubs like something precious to them, ready to strike. They were the same green goblins that kidnapped Link's friends! Edward and Alphonse also noticed the creatures and snarled.

"**Let's dance**" Edward smiled.

The golden fox charged with a leap, surprising the goblin, gripping onto the chest and torso. Ed snarled, his golden eyes staring into the pupils eyes of the goblin, then sank his teeth, deeper and deeper into the goblin's neck like a rock sinking in water. This killed the goblin, making Edward back flip, skidding on the smooth earth.

The creature disappeared in a puff of black and purple smoke. Link circled around his prey and leaped, but the goblin managed to block the jaws with his club and shoved Link back. A snarl of anger came from Link and he leaped to the side, trying to get behind the goblin. He used his tail to whip the creature so that it can fall to the floor. It worked and soon Link mimicked Edward's attack, thus killing the creature, disappearing in a puff of smoke. The last goblin screeched at Alphonse, who just stood like a statue. With a warrior cry the creature charged.

"**Uh... I wouldn't do that if I were you**" Alphonse warned, but the club met the forehead.

Unfortunately for the goblin, the club didn't damage, nor even hurting Alphonse, and his club being stuck on the spike. Screeching in frustration, it tried to pull away, only to be attacked to the side by Edward who killed the goblin. Everyone regrouped and smirked.

"**Heh, that was easy!**" Edward rapturously commented.

Link nodded. "**I never knew I could be strong, even as a dog**"

"**I guess we should head to the village**" Alphonse finished, looking to the left, watching the path going down.

No one said a word and proceeded to the path that leads to Ordon Village, Link's home.

"**Wait!**" A chatter, unknown voice called out.

Everyone turned around over their shoulders and saw no one.

"**Who said that?**" Link called as he gazed around.

Then they heard a squeal and looked up to see a brown squirrel on the top plank, blinking at them. Then the squirrel came down, Edward growling at the creature, making Alphonse roll his eyes. Why would his elder brother growl at a squirrel? True, everything they growled at was an enemy, but not this animal!

"**Uh, thanks for saving me from those bad guys,**" The squirrel, who actually talked to the three transformed humans thanked. "**They both made the village and forest a mess. They kidnapped the children. But, I know you three aren't one of them. I can sort of tell, because you, black wolf, smell like an Ordonian and the two are your friends. If you have some problems, just talk t us**"

The squirrel then scattered away into the leaves, leaving the canines alone.

"**Why would we need help from some critters? They're animals!**" Edward snorted in cockiness.

"**But, we are animals Edward**" Link stated sceptically.

Edward remains quiet and gave a quick answer. "**But... we're humans who turned INTO animals**"

Link and Alphonse laughed in unison then turned around and trotted to the path to the village followed by an embarrass Edward.

* * *

Once the three reach the clearing they saw how dark and eerie that atmosphere was. Since it was the first time since the two alchemists been here (especially as dogs) they just glanced around the area.

There are a few houses scattered around the area. One was connected near a tree on the left; a white cone-shaped roof house that had a cat near on the right near a lake; a house around the corner of the huge tree on the left; the biggest on the other side of the bride and another house across the lake with a water wheel. This was the smallest village ever, to Edward's and Alphonse's view.

"**Wow, small village**" Alphonse stated as he glanced around the area.

Link nodded. "**This is my home, Ordon**"

"**So, where do we find the shield and sword?**" Edward demanded, changing topic.

"**There's a shield in that building with the spinning water mill,**" Link stated as he began walking along with the other two dogs. "**We'll have to check it out**"

As the three crept through the area cautiously, they heard a moan of sadness like a tortured animal. The three skidded to a halt and looked up.

"Ohhhh," The figure, a man with shoulder length, brown hair groaned. "How did it come to this? The children... Please say nothings happen. Please forgive your good-for-nothing father"

Link narrowed his eyes in sadness and sympathy. Beth's father has always been a wincer and pathetic, yet he admits it's his fault. Edward rolled his eyes.

"**What a loser**" Ed stated.

Link growled at Edward and slammed his paw into Ed's stomach. The golden fox grunted and glared at Link.

"**What was that for?**"

"**For insulting a broken hearted man**" Link stated with venom.

"**Sorry**" Edward replied sarcastically.

Alphonse scowled at his elder brother but followed Link, who was quiet. Al and Ed decided to follow the Ordonian, because this is his home. The three walked through a small bridge then noticed two people in the distance whispering to each other; Bo and Jaggle.

"**I can't hear them**" Alphonse whispered to Link and Edward.

"**Then we should creep up, until we hear those two**" Edward suggest.

All three nodded and crept slowly in the read. Both men looked up at times to see who was making all the noise, but they saw no one and began speaking.

"Oh! About the shield" Bo asked.

"Hey! Not so loud!" Jaggle warned solemnly.

"So, that shield is still in your house?" The mayor asked softly yet curiously. A normal person couldn't hear but dogs had excellent hearing.

"Uh, yeah, it should be in the storage loft" Jaggle nodded.

"Good! Go grab it, as quick as you can! Rusl got pretty wounded badly, so he can't go and search for the kids. I'll take over him" Bo declared humbly and determinedly.

Jaggle raised his eyes in shock. "But Rusl had a sword, Mayor!" He argued. "And he STILL got hurt! If you're unharmed, then you're done!"

"I'll be fine," The mayor of Ordon reassured. "The sword we were going to present to the royal family should be in Rusl's home"

"Oh yeah? All right, I understand. I'll hurry up and get the shield. You just wait here"

In a blink of the eye, the two adults turned around and saw Link, Edward and Alphonse staring at them, with disbelief faces. As if it were a reflex the two Ordonians gave scandalized gasps.

"No good, run!" They screamed and jumped into the lake.

Edward chuckled at the sight. "**Ok**" he finished awkwardly yet sarcastically.

"**I'm guessing we can't go through the door, considering it's locked; not even I will be able to break it. So, what now?**" Alphonse stated a bit gloomily and in disappointment.

Midna giggled and came out of Link's shadow and glanced around until she saw an open window on the top corner. She narrowed her eye in dumbstruck.

"Ugh... Look at that open window. Seriously, this village is full of idiots and cowards" The imp stated in frustration.

Link didn't take the answer in appreciation and growled at the female imp who pays no attention to the black wolf. "So," She began slowly and gazed around. "We should jump up there... but how?"

Edward narrowed his yellow eyes at the water mill and lifted his head high "**Let's take the water mill**" He declared sceptically.

Everyone agreed and went across the bridge, ready to jump like a cat until a gasp was heard. The three dogs looked up to see the wimpy man they saw gaze at them like a huge beast.

"Mon-MONSTERS!" He screamed in huge malice. "You've come back for more, eh? My... my daughter... return her! You three, shall pay!" The mad man stated.

Out of the blue, he ducked down got a grass and whistled on it. Edward raised an eyebrow in wonder and tilted his head slightly.

"**Uh... what's with the whistle through the grass?**" Edward asked awkwardly.

Link tensed and growled as he looked around. "**It's a Hawk Grass! When you whistle a certain tune, a hawk will come and aid the person who called it!**"

"**He'll try to attack us with the hawk!**" Alphonse added.

Suddenly a huge hawk charged and shoved Link, which made the unlucky wolf grunt as he was rolled to his side. Then the hawk flipped, spun around and started pecking at Edward's head.

"**Ow, ow, ow! Get this thing off me!**" Edward screamed as he pranced around like a deer, trying to get the hawk off.

Alphonse got his horn and rammed at the hawk, which tossed it the earth. All three knew that this bird would keep coming so they ran away next t Sera's house. When they got there, they saw Edward coming with an angry look. Alphonse couldn't help but crack up.

"**Stop laughing! It's not funny!**" Edward shouted.

Alphonse's laugh died out into a chuckle. "**Oh, but it was Ed, considering I never imagined you getting pecked by a hawk!**"

Out of the night, came a cat, a triple colour cat; brown, white and black. Sera's cat came up and explained that they didn't have a chance against the hawk, and that she apologises, because it is her master.

"**Well that's nice**" Edward remarked sarcastically.

Soon Midna came out of the shadow and pointed to the roof. Link looked up and gave a confused look.

"C'mon! Let's get on the roof and scare that guy! Look at him... posing like he is so important... wait until he sees us! Ee, hee, hee!" Midna chortled then disappeared.

Edward growled and gave a fox-like smirk. "**Oh yes, I can wait to tear that guy into PIECES!**"

Link and Alphonse just moved away, being a bit scared of the mad golden fox. Alphonse noticed a rock that could help, and went to it, followed by Link and a devious Edward. Midna hovered to the roof, where Alphonse jumped to, followed by Link then Edward. Link saw some ledges and jumped, but Edward zipped past him and once he was on the panel with the man that used the hawk, he chuckled and crept up to him.

"**Boo!**" Edward woofed.

The man turned and gave a scandalized gasp. "Whoa!"

Suddenly the man leaped into the lake, and Edward couldn't help give a devious laugh. When Alphonse and Link got there, they didn't say a word to the crazy golden fox. Midna simply flew to the hub of the water wheel, soon followed by Link, Alphonse then Edward. From there, they did the same and entered the house. Everything was squared with a kitchen stove below, a table with three chairs, a green carpet and the walls where a creamy white. On the wall, noticed by Link was a wooden shield.

"Ee, hee, hee!" We found it! We found it!" Midna commented.

"**How do we get it down?**" Link asked.

Alphonse beamed his iron chest high and proud. "**Allow me!**"

With a huff, Alphonse shot fast like an arrow and slammed his head into the wall. The shield rattled to the side like a baby's rattle, then fell onto Alphonse then to the ground. Midna frowned then levitated to the shield.

"It looks... kind of cheap" She muttered in disappointment as Link put the shield on his back.

"**We got it, and that's that!**" Edward snorted impatiently.

The female imp sighed but agreed. "All right then... next is the sword! Hurry up and get one!"

As Edward and Link were about to jump out the window, they heard Alphonse grunt. Both wolf and fox turned to see Alphonse being stuck in the wall, because of his horn. Alphonse tried pulling out like a bull, but was stuck

"**Uh... A little help...**" Alphonse said with embarrassment.

Edward and Link just went without a second thought to Al. Link gripped his teeth to Alphonse neck and Link gripped the tail. The iron-dingo couldn't feel pain, because he was made out of iron. Edward and Link heaved, but it didn't work. After two more tries, Alphonse was freed. With and awkward thanks from the dog, all three left the house through the window.

* * *

They landed in the cool water, and quickly swam to the pier, and shake their furs (beside Alphonse). Link bolted fast then stopped a metre away from the alchemist-brothers and turned his fluffy black head to them.

"**I know where we can find the sword, so follow me!**" Link declared.

The three trotted through the wooden bridge and then kept going up a path around the big tree where Rusl lives. As they kept going they paused suddenly. They saw a blond man wearing a brown shirt, long pants and a wrapper that wrapped his broken arm. He was talking to a pregnant blonde female with a white and brown shirt with long blue pants.

"What was that sound? The children could have not returned... could they?" The blond man that Link knew, Rusl asked as he turned around, his torch creating a dancing aura. "I must go and search one last time! You get inside the house. I have placed the sword that was to be our gift to Hyrule on the couch. When the mayor comes for it, please give it to him"

"But darling... your injuries..." The wife of Rusl, Uli, argued.

Link knew that going up to the house would attract attention, because Rusl has that torch and he can burn the three dogs, painfully.

"**What should we do? We can't walk forward, or we'll be burnt by Rusl**" Link asked solemnly.

Edward nodded slowly and looked around. "**Guess we'll have to walk away from the laminating light; we'll walk on the tiny creak**"

They agreed, and the three dogs crept right and started to walk on the creak-bed slowly and carefully to avoid the light. Alphonse decided to listen to the squirrel and ask a frog by the creak. It said that they should go on the right wall of the house. Once they were there, they talked to a cuckoo who told that there was a dirt hole.

"**Where are we going to find the hole? We'll leave a whole load of dirt mounds here**" Edward asked curiously.

Midna popped out of Link's shadow and chuckled at everyone. "Don't you remember silly fox? Just use your senses! Then you'll find the hole!" She then disappeared into the shadow of Link.

Edward snorted at the 'silly fox part' but just copied Link and Alphonse to focus on their senses. Once they had their senses activated they saw the hole.

"**There!**"

After they spotted the hole, Link dug in, followed by Edward then Alphonse (who was shoved in the house by Edward and Link). The room was small and circular with a cosy fire place, a couch with a sword- wait, a sword!

"**There's the sword that you mentioned Link!**" Alphonse rapturously stated, his yellow eyes shining.

Link went up to the sword and put it on his back under the shield, so it wouldn't fall. Once again the female imp popped out with a sigh of satisfaction.

"All right... so now we have the sword. Wow, looks like you three can be useful when you concentrate!"

"**WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?**" Edward shouted in anger and he snarled at the imp.

Alphonse put a paw to his older brother's mouth.

"**Quiet bro! We don't want anyone to know we are here!**"

"Anyway, no more detours! I'll take you three into the twilight. So go back to the place where you all transformed into beasts" Midna demanded and disappeared.

All three dogs obeyed and dug out the house and run across Rusl who shouted 'Beasts!' but his voice was cut off as the dogs disappeared into the dark abyss. As the three dogs were running past the spring, a soft, melodic voice called.

"Wait...come to my spring" It beckoned. This made all the dogs stop in their tracks

"**Did you hear something?**" Edward asked curiously as he gazed around the night area.

Link nodded. "**Yes, at the spring**"

Link, Alphonse and Edward entered the spring without hesitation or second though till their paws made ripples in the water.

"You three... have been transformed... by the power... of shadow," The voice stated sceptically. "Come... to me"

"**Where are you? Just show yourself!**" Edward demanded as he followed Alphonse and Link closer to the spring.

Suddenly, a few metallic poles fell from nowhere and made a red-symbol barrier. Alphonse gazed around quickly like a meerkat moving its head while Link and Edward growled.

"Beware... a shadow being... approaches" The voice quietly warned.

"**A shadow beast?**" Link asked as he turned to the voice.

Black and red was up in the air like a hole in the sky. After three hearts beats a weird creature fell to from the sky and landed into the water that splashed to the sides. It was the same monster that pulled Link and the others. Edward gave a snarl and lowered his back and his tailing going clockwise in eagerness.

"**Oh, I've been waiting to tear you #%*% into pieces!**" Edward snarled happily.

Saying so, the golden fox alchemist leaped at the creature, clung to its chest like a leech and sunk his teeth into the monster's neck. Expecting the creature to yell in anger, Edward raised his eyes in shock as the creature grabbed him by the scuff of the neck and threw him. The alchemist whimpered as he skidded across the water like a ball. Alphonse was the next to make a move; running like a bull with his horn out to stab the creature. Simply, the creature side stepped out off the way.

"**Now Link!**" Alphonse yelled as he zoomed past.

Link used his tail to whip around the beast's leg, making it fall on its back into the rippling water. As the black and white wolf was about to bite at the twilight beast, Edward came screaming and kept biting at the creature brutally. The creature screeched in pain as it lifted its head once more then collapsed. After that it turned into black neon-green lining squares that disappeared into the portal that had now green symbols and the barrier was gone.

"**HA, HA, HA! DIE YOU BEAST! DIE!**" Edward laughed manically, which made Link sigh but smile.

As they reunited, there was a golden water droplet that went up from the water then went down with a plop sound. The rocks around the spring started glowing golden symbols and the water became clearer.

"**Uh, what's going on?**" Alphonse asked as he gazed at the spring.

After the question was asked, a strange golden orb with symbols appeared levitating on the water's surface. Unexpected, a creature appeared in the light, looking like a huge white goat that had the orb between its horns making a swoon noise then looking down at the three gaped heroes. This creature seemed to be made out of light, or more, it WAS light.

"O brave lot..." The goat spirit began. Its voice was like an angle that ringed in the three heroes ears like a bell. "I am one of the four spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona. The black beast you three slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light. My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these foul beats. The entire kingdom had been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who ruled the twilight"

"**That's nice and all,** **but frankly I and my brother would like to turn back to our selves and leave the country and continue OUR quest**" Edward said slowly.

"To save this land from the king of twilight," The spirit ignored Edward. "The lost light must be recovered. The three spirits that lost their light must be revived. And you three... must do so"

"**WHAT?**" Edward demanded, his jaws open wide like a fish.

Alphonse did a double take. "**Look Ordona, we want to help, but we have our own problems to solve! We have to turn back to normal!**"

"You three, you all haven't discovered your true powers. Those who are transformed by the twilight usually never transform into their original selves"

"**WILL YOU STOP IGNORING ME?**" Edward yelled in frustration

"**But... there must be a way!**" Link protested desperately. How was he going to save his friends as a wolf? Would he ever have a normal life?

"Unless... If you three return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed... if you were to revive the light spirit, you may be able to transform the way you were" The spirit finished and disappeared into droplets that fell into the water; the stones stopped glowing.

All was quiet and Link simply dashed like a horse the wall of twilight followed by Ed and Al. Once they reached the area, Midna popped out of Link's shadow.

"Hey... Look... The Faron Woods that you once knew... they're covered in twilight. You might not be able to come back... Do you still want to go in you three?" Midna asked curiously.

Alphonse was the first to nod soon followed by the others. "**We all want to turn back to normal, so if it's the only way...**" He paused.

"**Then we'll go in**" Edward and Link finished together.

Midna nodded then floated to the wall and disappeared into the wall like ripples of water. After that a huge orange hand came out and grasped all three dogs and pulled them into a whole new world. A world where nightmares came reality.

* * *

Roy Mustang was sitting in his usual office, waiting for some news to come. The twenty-nine year old Colonel hasn't had any news since the Lab 5 incident and the death of his best friend, Maes Hughes. He still grieved at that fact and made his spine shiver like a cool breeze. His thinking was cut off when the two huge brown doors open to revile a blond with her hair up wearing the usual blue military clothes and two pistols at her side. He looked up and gave a solemn look but smiled.

"Ah, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, what brings you here?" Roy asked curiously as he leaned with his elbows on the desk.

Riza went up to the Colonel and gave out a piece of paper she had held under her arm. "Sir, we haven't been able to report or find out about the current locations of Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and his younger brother, Alphonse" She explained thoroughly.

The raven haired man took the paper and scanned his eyes on every word.

"They've been last time located at Rush Valley" Riza continued.

Roy lowered the piece of paper, eyed his female lieutenant and blinked questionably.

"How long was that?"

Riza thought for a few seconds. "About two days ago" She replied quickly.

"Only two days? That doesn't sound like a worry" Roy sceptically stated.

"True," The blond nodded. "But we've had Maria and Brosh keep an eye on those two in case they were caught in trouble, like the Scar incident," Roy shivered at that thought; he was useless on that day! "Don't you find it unusual that those two haven't contacted us in a while?"

Roy hummed at the thought. It was a bit unusual for two soldiers not to report in. The code said that anyone escorting or keeping an eye on someone was to report in a day, but it has been two. Maybe they had no phone to contact the military, or maybe they were on a long journey to a town of some sort. The Colonel leaned back on his chair.

"Give the Elric brothers another day, then report me in, and bring in a map of Rush Valley" Roy ordered.

Riza nodded. "Very well then Colonel Mustang" She turned then left the scene.

* * *

Author's Note: So... much... writing! (Faints) slow updates, sorry! It IS the longest chapter I have done in this story!


	5. Chapter 5: Faron Woods

Author's Note: Nearly 20 reviews, I'm so happy and flattered that you like this story! Oh, and for one author's comment, I'll try to fix up your opinion issue :D! Just haven't been reading the Manga in a long time -_-!

* * *

Chapter 5: Faron Woods

All three canines had entered the twilight, which gave them an eerie feeling, flowing down their spines. Midna was on top of Link, having the wooden shield to her face and holding the sword in her right hand.

"Hmmm? So these are the weapons you use in your world?" The she-imp asked curiously behind the mask.

Edward howled in laughter at the sight of the twilight imp. "**Are you kidding me? You don't know how to use a sword and shield?**" The golden fox asked jubilantly.

Midna ignored Edward and swung the sword, which cause Link to duck and for Ed to stay back.

"You really think this could slay the creatures of twilight?" Midna demanded as she swung the thin metal sword around.

"**Not like you are**" Edward snorted madly. Link nodded in agreement.

The twilight imp took off the shield; put the sword on Link's back and with the shield on top, like a sandwich. She muttered something, and a small prick-like feeling went through the wolf's spine like spider climbing up the very essence of his fur. Link, for some gut feeling, felt like that shield and sword were glued to him

"I won't use these, so I 'glued' those two weapons to your back" Midna explained thoroughly.

Link gave a scandalized gasp and eyed her suspiciously. She chuckled playfully, almost if he read his mind.

"Don't worry; when you're human, the spell will go off" She stated to the relief wolf.

"**That's a relief**" Link sighed.

Alphonse gazed around the now corrupted twilight area with wonder. What was next? Where were they going to find the next spirit? How would they even know it's a spirit, instead of a monster?

"**Uh, so where do we head of?**" Alphonse wondered out loud.

A shrug escaped the imp. "Oh well, a promise is a promise... I trust you three in getting the job done"

Edward growled impatiently. "**Just tell us where to go imp**"

Suddenly the imp gestured with her tiny hand for all three canines to regroup for some meeting. Curious, Alphonse and Edward trotted to her. She soon leaned in with a sly smile.

"In exchange for my help, though, I need you to gather some things for me. Look, I can't tell you the details yet, but it'll be easy, trust me" Midna said slowly with a grin of satisfaction.

But the Fullmetal Alchemist had a completely different reaction. "**Look, we've been through a lot and we are NOT your bloody puppets!**" The golden fox bellowed.

Midna knew what he said and just gave a cold glare that seems to pierce Edward in the head. She quickly changed the glare to a smile. Suddenly, a weird, broken screech came from the distance. Alphonse gave a scandalized gasp, jumped into the air in shock, then quickly tensed. Link just narrowed his back and glanced around the surrounding.

"**W-what w-was that?**" Alphonse shuttered in fright.

"That noise was the lament of the spirit," Midna explained, clearly knowing the answer by looking at Alphonse's petrified face. "But where could it be?"

Edward snorted and started to advance forward followed by Link then a slightly relaxed Alphonse. As they began their slow search like detectives, Alphonse had a thought bothering him. Why were they killing those creatures? True that they attacked, but maybe it was their nature or being forced to. After all, dogs are obedient to their masters (sometimes) and they don't wish to attack! So why was Edward so intended for revenge for something so small? Alphonse decided to approach his elder brother.

"**Uh, Ed I want to ask you something...**" Alphonse began.

The golden fox looked over his shoulder. "**What is it Al?**"

"**Why do we kill those beasts? I mean, maybe it's there nature like a tiger hunting for food! After all, we humans aren't so different**" Alphonse stated as he walked along side his brother.

Edward widens his golden eyes. Alphonse actually had a point there. "**Don't get me wrong bro; I am against killing, but those guys attacked us ON purpose, like those weird guys I saw at Lab 5**"

Alphonse thinks about the thought, but he wasn't entirely convinced. Life is like a book; it has its unexpected moments and then it had its expected moments. But Alphonse didn't like the thought of killing! He an Ed aren't murders.

The Fullmetal Alchemist noticed his sadden brother and sighed. "**Tell you what; if we encounter those monsters, we won't kill them**" He declared finally.

Link smiled at the scene. Who'd ever though Edward would show sympathy and kindness to his younger bro like a bear cub? It was rare to see a strong bond between two brothers; let alone a show of love for each other. Brothers usually fight like mice for food but not Edward and Alphonse... then again, Link didn't know a lot about the two Alchemists. As the foursome approached a circular part of a forest, weird poles fell to the ground and the twilight portal opened; three Shadow Beasts fell and got up and gave a screech.

"**Spoke too soon**" Edward remarked with a sigh of annoyance.

Midna glanced at the three creatures that started to prowl forward which made her smirk in a rapturous manner.

"Aww... we penned in again! Pff! Who do they think they're dealing with? No need to take these pests one at a time. So, think you three can handle this? Well then... good luck!" She giggled then floated away the zone.

Edward stared with his mouth agape like a fish in a flabbergasted manner. "**WHAT! You stupid imp! When did we ever say we could handle these jerks?**" He demanded.

Midna lifted her head and chortled loud. She crossed her small arms and leaned against a tree. With a smirk she answered.

"**Oooh, you need help from a little girl, little fox? Heck, I don't need too; I find this rather amusing**"

Edward was mad. His ears flicked and he barked like a mad hound. "**You're enjoying this!**" It was a statement that Ed commented.

The twilight being just shrugged in a mocking manner. Edward growled but as he turned he was soon slapped by one of the Shadow Beasts. He whimpered as he skidded back. Alphonse soon skidded beside his brother and growled.

"**What do we do brother?**" He asked.

Edward just growled and noticed Link trying his best to cut into the monster. With a deep sigh he answered.

"**Guess we have no choice but to kill those creatures Al,**" Alphonse quickly turned his head as if a button was pressed on a switch, making his head turn. The golden fox just snarled at his younger brother. "**We have no choice! These guys attacked us deliberately so we must defend ourselves!**"

Alphonse sighed and nodded. He was right; there was no other way. Besides, they weren't attacking the beasts, but they were defending themselves! All three soon helped out Link like lioness attacking as groups to bring down their preys. Alphonse rammed into the monster's chest, and he could have sworn he heard some ribs crack. It shrieked and fell to the floor, soon followed by another one that Link and Edward killed.

"**Thanks guys-**" Link praised but was cut off by a long, dreadful shriek that echoed like in a cave.

Just like puppets on strings, the two fallen creatures rose back up, looking like they were never hurt at all. It was like an illusion, to trick the three heroes. All three stared wide eyed.

"**But, we just took them down!**" Alphonse stated speechlessly.

"**And now they come back up**" Edward added sadly and backed away with the other two as the creatures approached. Edward could have sworn that if the creatures' had a face under those masks, they'd be smiling mockingly.

Out of the blue, Midna floated and landed on Link's back. The wolf looked up from his spine and eyed the imp in a questioning manner asking 'can you help us?'.

"What's the holdup? If you three leave the last one alive, it'll just shriek and bring its friends back to life" Midna stated.

"**Oh, we just noticed!**" Edward said sarcastically as he back flipped as the Shadow Beast tried to slash at him.

"Listen, let me help you three! Just move around and I'll make an energy field that'll take them down!" The she imp explained.

Link nodded and just stood his ground with Alphonse and Edward behind him. Midna reared up soon followed by her hair turning into an arm. An energy field of black and orange surrounded the three monsters, vines of orange dancing around them. Suddenly, Link leaped in a blink and cut through all three beasts. They all collapsed, turned into squares and disappeared.

"Well, that dispose all of those creatures" Midna remarked with a toothy grin.

Alphonse stared at her. "**You mean... you could have done that before?**" He asked slowly, making sure he doesn't piss Edward off.

A nod escaped the imp and then she gave a solemn look. Just by looking at Alphonse's shock face, she could sort-of tell that he asked her about the energy field.

"Just to let you three know; I can only do this on the wolf here. Sometimes you should kill one then two, and it'll be fine"

The golden fox rolled his eyes. This mysterious imp has lots of surprises. First she decided to help the three as if she was a friend and now she was using them as slaves like a king! Not even Fuhrer-King Bradley ruled the military like slaves; he treated them like his fellow allies! Ed couldn't wait till this quest was over.

All three dogs began trotting to find the spring; they followed Link, considering he's been to these woods before. They encountered black, human-eating venues-fly traps that Link called 'Bulba Plants', but they weren't much of a threat to the foursome. Soon the landscape began changing slowly and the twilight grew stronger. As they ran by, Alphonse noted a golden aura surrounding his armour from the right. Curious, he looked at that direction and saw a golden mist.

"**Hey guys, look! I think... that's the Light Spirit of these woods!**" He remarked happily.

There was no argument, as the three dogs soon approached the moving, golden mist. As they approached, a sudden, soft, disordered voice spoke. It was the spirit.

"Please be careful," The spirit spoke slowly. "These woods... have changed...the dark clouds of dusk cover this land...the drapes of shadow is called... twilight. In this twilight, those who live in it change into mere spirits... It is a place... where dark beings and evil creatures dwell. I am... A spirit of light..." It introduced. Judging how it talked, it had trouble, almost as if it were a kid chocking on its food.

The spirit soon continued. "Blue-eyed beast, golden-eyed fox, armoured dingo... Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts... in this vessel"

A golden mist moved in like a gust of wind, which it soon formed a shape; a fruit, a bunch of grapes, pure golden ones with white symbols. So this was the vessel... the vessel of light. Each bead carried a 'tear' of the spirit. Alphonse approached it and as his snout touched it, it disappeared into drops that touched his outer shell. There was sudden, majestic feeling which vanished soon.

"In the shadow of twilight... the dark insects are as... invisible as normal humans are... Let me use the last of my power... to reveal the locations of the dark insects... that consume the light. Find the insects of darkness. The dark insects... they are the form taken by evil..." The spirit soon came to a halt, like as if it died on the spot.

"**Oh joy; we're going on a bug hunt! First I turned into a fox, and then magic came in, then animal spirits and now bugs!**" Edward thought out loud and rolled his golden eyes.

Alphonse chuckled slightly at his brother's comments and turned his spiked head to him. "**It shouldn't be that bad brother**"

"**But they're invisible,**" Link added with a frown. "**How will we see them?**"

Alphonse thought for a moment. How were they going to see invisible bugs? Were they like spirits- wait, that's it! "**We can hone are senses! That way we can see them!**"

Edward soon recovered from the thoughts of this crazy adventure and smiled at his younger brother.

"**That's a great idea, Al!**"

All three soon took the tunnel and trotted outside the tunnel. Once they were in a clearing, everything seemed dead quiet, until there was a sudden static sound. Link noticed first; a series of orange lightning dancing across the surface.

"**What is that...?**" Link asked to himself.

"**We'll soon find out**" Edward added.

Everyone nodded then closed their eyes, trying to hone their senses. They opened their eyes and everything was clear, especially the creature in front of them. It looked like a beetle, a golden, head length, six legged, winged beetle with pupil-less azure eyes glaring at them. This had to be the insect of darkness. It started to run around, its wings making noises that sound like leaves in the wind.

"**So this is the bug; doesn't look like a challenge**" Link stated as he eyed the insect. It seemed that it was circling it like two animals fighting for food.

Edward nodded and sighed. "**Do we really have to do this? For the love of alchemy it's just a weird, looking bug!**"

Link growled at the insect and leaped. "**Apparently so!**"

But Link underestimated the insect. Static electricity danced around it, which electrocuted Link. The wolf yelped as he was flown back. The insect seemed to flash in triumph, only to be squashed by Alphonse's great paw. It shrieked, turned black then disappeared into a ball of azure. It soon came and entered Alphonse, into the vessel.

"**Guess these little guys have their own defences**" Alphonse said.

Link nodded, cringing at the former pain he had with electric current that danced in his chest. Edward approached and sighed once more.

"**Well now, looks like we're going on a bug hunt. Looks like the spirit has called the bug-hunters**"

Link and Alphonse smiled and chuckled. Edward has a good sense of humour, even if it was a dry style. But enough of this humour; they had to continue. They trotted out the area to find more of the insects. They've encountered another one which was easily killed by Edward who finished it with a crush of his jaw (even though he found it unpleasant).

"**Yuck! It tastes like milk!**" Edward cringed as he used his metal leg to wipe the blue blood of his tongue.

Link raised an eyebrow in amusement "**Milk? You don't like milk?**"

Edward spat out the blood and snorted like a mad mistress. "**I don't like milk, I HATE it! How can people stand that kind of stuff?**"

"**That's why he's short**" Alphonse whispered making Link sneer.

Edward approached his brother like a ghost, gave a glare and growled, making Alphonse chuckle nervously. '_Ha, ha, guess he can't take a joke_' Alphonse thought with a sweat drop. Link's ear twitched and he turned to the right, to see the house where the afro man lived. According to the map he has gotten, there are some insects there. His head turned to the two alchemists.

"**There are some insects at that house**" He stated and began to trot there as fast as he can, making the imp gasp in shock, almost losing her balance.

Edward, soon forgetting the statement that Al made to Link, followed the wolf, soon trailed behind with Alphonse. All three were near a tall, black wood, old house with only one door, standing about five metres tall. Judging by the structure, it was in good shape and only for one person. Ed sniffed the house and found an insect on the wall of the left. He smashed his skull at the wood, making the insect hover down to the ground, soon met by the pounce of Link, who killed it with a shake of a muzzle. As they began to continue, they turned to a dizzy golden fox.

"**Why d-do b-bad things h-happen to me?**" Edward asked to no one as he swayed around like a drunk.

Midna whistled in amusement and grinned. "Huh! Looks like you had to much scotch"

Alphonse gave a quick glare at the imp, and then went to his dizzy brother, supporting him. They soon killed another outside the house, and as they did, Link noticed a hole, big enough to fit the four of them to see if an insect was in there.

"**Let's head up there**" Link pointed out with his paw.

They went up a small ridge, and using the power of Midna, all three leapt, and Edward just barely did it, considering he was dizzy. As the fox tried to climb up the frame, with a heave and a grunt, he fell to shelf with a grunt. Alphonse sighed at his dizzy brother and held up a paw.

"**How many toes does my paw have?**"

Edward lifted his moving head and gave a toothy smile. "**One...**"

Alphonse stared at him and helped his brother up. Link also helped the fallen alchemist then looked at the room. There was only one room with a bed, a table, a chair, a couple of tables and shelves. Link honed his senses and saw the afro man, shivering up on his bed, looking down in fright. Link leaped down to the oak floor soon followed by Alphonse then a recovered Edward.

"_**Wh-what's with these bugs? These things aren't normal! They're so big... so weird... C'mon, get away bugs... Shoo, get out of here" The**_ afro man known as Coro stuttered.

Before anyone could say anything, two insects came, glaring at the three dogs with anger. The bugs charged, but all three dogs leapt to the side. Alphonse easily killed one with his spiked-head and Edward kicked one to the wall with his metal paw; swiping it like in a game of tennis (not to mention getting the tears). After that, Coro looked up, after he was shivering, and widen his eyes in shock.

"_**WH-WHHAAAT? They just... died? Oh, boy, I have NO idea what's going on around**_" Coro stated in wonder.

Then all three dogs escaped the house and trotted onward. Edward then had a theory that he examined as he watched Coro from before shivering.

"**You know guys, I think I may know why all those people are scared**" Edward began.

Link and Alphonse turned their heads as they trotted to the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"**They suffer hallucinations when they change into spirits and since they're too scared, they can't see us**" Edward explained thoroughly.

"**It would make sense, but why does this concern us?**" Link wondered.

Ed thought for a moment and shrugged. "**I don't know**" He simply replied.

As they left the area, they saw a gate, which Link knew, couldn't be open by mere... dogs. Midna showed them a hole and told them to dig there. Link did simply, Alphonse followed and finally a reluctant Edward did too. Once they emerged, they killed two of the insects thanks to Edward and Link. After that, they moved through the bat-infested cave, thanks to their sense, and with no insects insight. Soon they reached a clearing with a mysterious, purple haze covering a place that once had water.

"**Poison gas, rare in forests**" Alphonse stated inquiringly.

"**Yeah, so best if we don't touch it**" Edward added as he edged to the pier.

The three of them soon found two insects at the cliff side and this time Alphonse hit the wall, to make sure Edward won't be dizzy. They were killed, which also gave the tears to Alphonse. After that they then checked the map. They had to move on, but how?

"Hey, think we could cross over there?" Midna suddenly asked, making Link's ears perk. It was time since she talked.

She pointed to some pillars on the edge. She then used her magic, making the three leaps to multiple pillars and onto a huge tree. Three insects were on the tree, but were soon killed by Midna's force field as it tried to fly away. Some keese attacked but Alphonse easily scared them off.

"**Guess we go on**" Link pointed.

Edward looked around and saw some Bulba plants on the side, glaring at them with red saliva dripping. The Fullmetal Alchemist cringed.

"**Do we have to cross?**" He asked sadly.

Link and Alphonse nodded, and with the work of Midna leapt through the branches, dodging the corrupted Bulba plants with ease and soon followed by a reluctant Edward. When they reached ground, they saw the same electricity going around and some earth shooting out.

"**Those insects... are they underground?**" Link asked once he honed his sense along with Ed and Al.

"**Yup, so let's dig them out!**" Edward declared.

It wasn't easy, as it would seem the bugs were faster underground, they were like moles. Alphonse tried to dig one, but just missed it. Link tried to, but the insect zoomed past. With luck, Edward dug one out which it soon came out, its azure eyes widen in shock. With a satisfying smirk, Edward leapt and killed one of the two bugs. Link finished the other one, thanks to Midna using her magic. After that, the foursome reached the North of Faron Woods. As they did, a force field engulf them like a glass tub. Three Shadow Beasts soon fell from the sky, screeching in a challenging matter.

"Ugh, these beasts won't leave us alone; it must mean we are close to collecting all those insects" Midna scowled in annoyance and impatience.

"**That'll be great**" Edward thought in ecstasy.

Alphonse charged at the beast in the middle, stabbing it in the torso. The Shadow Beast shrieked in anger and swiped its arm at Alphonse, slamming the dingo to the force field. He whimpered as he got up. '_Those guys have some arms!_' he thought shockingly. Link soon leaped at the creature that Al attacked, and kept bitting into its torso, then flipped back. The beast fell to the ground, and then there were two. Edward kept circling the creatures who kept eyeing him. Suddenly a metallic sound was heard, and the creatures looked down in shock to see that they were trapped in the force field. Link leapt at them, and then they were killed. As they all reunited, Link noticed a wooden bridge on the Cliffside.

"**Why is there a bridge over there?**" Link pointed out.

Edward and Alphonse turned to see the bridge and then approached. How did that bridge get there? Deciding to focus at the mission at hand, they continued until they found an entrance to a huge and I mean HUGE tree in the distance with a huge branch making an entrance.

"**Now THAT'S a huge tree**" Edward whistled in awe.

"**You took the words out of my mouth brother**" Alphonse nodded in agreement.

Two insects suddenly ambushed them, but somehow Link predicted and he killed on, just in time, for it was recharging its energy. One electrocuted Edward, making him do spasms on the spot. Alphonse growled and stomped on the insect, killing it and adding two tears to the Vessel of Light.

"**W-W-Why d-does s-shit happen t-to me?**" Edward asked raspy because of the electricity surging through him.

Alphonse simply shrugged and turned to Link. "**The final insects are at the root of the tree**"

Link nodded and trotted ahead, soon followed by Alphonse and a slightly paralysed Edward. Once they reached the root of the tree, they noticed a monkey spirit, shivering in fear and squeaking like a broken toy.

"**Aw, she's frightened**" Alphonse stated sadly.

Suddenly the last two insects appeared, glaring at the three with electricity charging threw them like webs.

"**She won't be frightened until we defeat those dam things!**" Edward stated.

The golden fox leapt to the side and attacked, then gasped as the insect is having electricity over its body. But with perfect reflexes, Edward squashed the bug with his auto-mail paw. Link then screamed and killed the last bug with his tail that span 360 degrees. The monkey stopped shivering as if time stopped then looked up in shock.

"_**Someone... Someone helped me?**_" She asked and glanced around and sighed in relief. "_**Boy, lucky for me... Ever since the boss went funny in the head, there've been scary monsters every where... Those village kids got led through the woods for some reason... the forest is so weird now... What's happening?**_"

Link tilted his head in wonder and curiosity. The boss? There's no one that runs the forest. Unless, the monkey isn't the only one. The two tears soon went to Alphonse, and then all three of them glow an azure colour. This marked that the Vessel of Light is full. After the glow, they magically found themselves near the spring, and with the Vessel of Light floating at the water.

"The light has been restored to these lands" The spirit spoke heavenly.

The Vessel of Light vanished and the twilight started to lift away like the winds blowing at the clouds. Midna soon hopped off Link in her shadow form and levitated at the spring.

"Aww, but it was s nice here in the twilight... What's so great about a world of light anyway? Eee, hee, hee! See you three later!" Midna remarked with a laugh then disappeared.

'_Really now? She just left us here? HOW NICE!_' Edward thought madly.

Suddenly a water droplet rose from the crystal clear water then dropped back into the water. After that a huge white and golden orb rose from the spring, giving a blinding flash that almost blinded the three. All the stones had golden symbols and the spring looked clearer. A low hum echoed like in a cave and a figure emerged with the orb bellow his huge tail that went over his head. The creature resembled to a squirrel was white with golden symbols and pupil-less eyes. Once the glow vanished it stared at the three.

"My name is Faron. I am one of the spirits of light that dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest. Oh brave heroes, especially you Link... you transformed into a blue-eyes beast... that was a sign of the powers within you... and they are awakening. Look at your awaken form..." The spirit of light stated.

"What do you mean?" Edward demanded then gasped. The alchemist soon looked down and smiled. He was back to normal!

Alphonse did the same and widens his ominous yellow eyes in glee. Even tho he was still a spirit locked in armour, it was better than being a dingo. Link also looks down and widens his eyes in shock. He looked at his arm to see that he was wearing a gauntlet. He kept looking down and saw that he was in a green tunic with chain mail, white undershirt, boots, belt and gloves. He touches his head and feels a long hat.

"WE'RE BACK TO NORMAL! AWESOME!" Edward shouted in glee.

"This tunic, it belonged to the-" Link said in shock but was soon cut off.

"The green tunic that is your grab once belonged to an ancient hero chosen by the gods..." The spirit of light paused. "His power is now yours. His is the true power that sleeps within you. Your name is Link. You... are the chosen hero of the gods and the right descendant of the Hero of Time" The spirit explained softly.

Link was needless to say was in deep shock. He was related to the legendary hero that saved Hyrule 100 years ago? But, how was that possible? It was true that he never knew his parents, but was the Hero of Time his grandfather or even great grandfather? So many weird things been happening and this was one of them for Link.

"How can you know that Link here is the descendant of the what-ya-may-call it guy?" Edward asked at the spirit.

"The Hero of Time had the same eyes, same hair, same ears and the same symbol on his hand," The spirit simply told. "I shall say though, we spirits of light never expected the hero to have some... accompanies from other lands... what is your purpose here, young alchemist?"

Edward tensed a bit. This guy knew he was an alchemist? So maybe he knew about... the taboo he committed. No point lying.

"Well, if you need to know Faron, we were travelling through the woods to find the Philosopher Stone" Alphonse explained easily like it was nothing before Ed could have the chance.

The spirit of light widens its eyes, almost giving Alphonse a weird fear in him.

"I have heard of the Philosopher Stone... a stone with great power; I have no interest in what the two of you alchemists want with it, but that stone is too dangerous to use... but that is your land that has it, and not the land of the Three Great Goddess" Faron warned.

Link turned to Alphonse and Edward. Why were they looking for that stone? He'll have to ask later.

"Oh brave heroes..." The squirrel like spirit continued; changing the topic like it never happened. "A dark power rests in within the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked that power away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by anyone who dwells in the light. But this world weeps in a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice... you three must match the power of the king of shadows. If you seek this forbidden power, then proceed into the forest deep within the woods..." The spirit finished and vanished in a flash of light.

There was an awkward silence. Link looked at his hand that he will use to grip his sword. It beared three triangles that were on top of each other, the Triforce of Courage. So, this is what Link was destined to do; to save Hyrule like his ancestor, the Hero of Time has done in the past.

"Well, looks like there's no way in avoiding this crazy adventure" Edward thought with his hands behind his head.

"At least we are back to... normal and don't need to be dogs" Alphonse added positively.

A shrug escaped Edward. "Yeah, so we best to find this 'forbidden power' that the squirrel talked about and then get back to our quest" He declared as he glanced at his younger brother.

Midna suddenly appeared from Link's shadow, scaring the trio, who soon relaxed knowing it was the imp. She chuckled in amusement.

"Well, well. You, blue-eyed one are a chosen hero! No wonder you turned into a blue eyed beast!" Midna stated and turned to the two alchemists. "Still, I wonder why you two turned into dogs... Well, such shame, I think you three would better off be spirits and minding your own business, eh?"

"I and Al rather continue our OWN quest no thanks to you imp" Edward sneered. He could finally talk to her.

Unfortunately, she ignored him "Eee, hee, hee! So... what do you three want to do? Do you want to head to that temple?" Midna asked almost mockingly and cheerfully.

"Like we have a choice" Link muttered to the she-imp.

"Well, isn't that a convenient! I was about to head there myself! Well for the hero... you want to help your friends, right? The way I see it... Maybe they're in that temple, waiting for the three of you to rescue them... Well good luck Mr. Important Hero and Mr. Armour along with his short brother Mr. Short!" Midna chortled sarcastically.

Edward flinched and ran to the imp screaming at her face.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING IMP! YOU'RE THE SIZE OF A MIDGET!" Edward screamed madly, making all the birds in the area fly away.

"Hmph! Well you're human, I'm imp, so I have an incuse" She snorted and disappeared into Link's shadow.

Link sighed. This was going to be some adventure.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm back! Yet again, another LONG chapter... slow updates, so get used to it -_-. I hope I fixed any issues that happened in the previous chapter. These are the couples I have (sort of) decided that'll be in the story: LinkxEdwardxMidna, EdwardxWinry, RoyxRiza and AlphonsexZelda (could happen, 'cause Al needs a lover in the story). In the next chapter we will see our tri in the Forest Temple. What kind of enemies will be there? Will Edward calm down and get along with Midna? And will we see more of the '_Fullmetal Alchemist_' characters? We will see in Chapter 6: Forest Temple I.


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets and Hero's Shade

Author's Note: Wow, thank you for all your kind reviews! I changed the chapter's name, but the next one will DEFINATLY be called 'Forest Temple I'. I'll try to go by the temple's levels next chapter, but I won't write EVERYTHING, just the important aspects :D! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Zelda!

* * *

Chapter 6: Secrets and Hero Shade

Link and the two alchemists walked through the tunnel slowly. So many weird things were happening, and they weren't the normal things going on in a forest. A farm boy soon becomes a hero that was something new to the history books. And then there was Edward and Alphonse. Link looked at the two who walked simply, almost ignoring Link like a ghost, and acting like nothing surreal has happened.

But Link couldn't help but think something in wonder as he eyed the two. Why were they so desperate for a stone? It was no regular stone, that's what Link knows, considering the spirit seemed tense and threatening. Did they say something wrong, or is this stone something... not to be touched by?

"Aw, man, the gates closed" Alphonse muttered, cutting Link's thoughts like a scissor cutting through a thread

Link looked up to see the gate that he took when he went to rescue one of the children. It must have locked due to the weird events happening. The destined hero approached and tapped the gate and noticed the lock.

Link backed away and looked at Coro's house in the distance. "I guess we're going to have to ask for the key"

A jubilant laugh echoed through the forest like in a deep cave. He turned to see Edward smirking in joy.

"Who needs to," He stated and noticed the look of confusion on Link's face. The alchemist smirked, and then clapped his hands. "When you can use alchemy!"

After that, Edward put his palm on the grass earth with blue electricity dancing like fires. Suddenly, something amazing happened. A pillar made from the earth rose and smashed through the gate like a battle rams. Link's blue eyes were widen like an alien and his mouth hung agape in a scandalized way. Alphonse just stood there unfazed, as the gate was flung open. With a satisfied grin, Edward put his hands on his hip.

"Huh, looks like that gate is weaker than most people think" Edward said out loud.

Soon he entered through the gate along with Alphonse. Link soon followed, approaching Edward quickly like a fly. The Bulba plant was killed by the pillar, so it didn't annoy them.

"H-How did you do that?" Link asked in shock, still walking beside the blond.

"Do what?" Edward asked, glancing at Link.

Link eyed him sceptically and then he pointed his arm to the pillar. "That, obviously! That was amazing!"

Edward smiled in honour. Not a lot of people admired him like Link. "It's alchemy"

"It's magic?"

"No, it's science mixed with the principles of nature. With alchemy, you must use a certain substance from earth to metal. You use that principle to create. But the most important law in alchemy is this: to create, something of equal value must be lost. We learnt that the hard way" Edward explained at the end sadly with a finger to clarify his point.

Link just stared at him in wonder. "So, it's like magic"

Edward growled and debated that, but was soon cut off by Alphonse.

"You can sort of say that, Link. It's magic with a drawback. Like, with that pillar Edward created, he had to use a bit of earth to make it. Another example is to fix a sword. I need to use the principles to fix the sword; I can't just magically fix it" Alphonse explained thoroughly, while eying Link with his ominous yellow eyes.

The hero just nodded, and soon they were almost out the tunnel. Then, an idea hit him.

"Why are you after that stone?" Link asked curiously.

Edward widens his golden eyes and stopped, as if he was frozen on the spot. Link tilted his head in wonder, and turned to Alphonse, who looked down at the ground, emotionlessly.

"The Philosopher Stone will restore Al and my life" Edward replied quietly, not bothering to turn to Link.

"What do you mean? You seem so desperate about a stone! Why don't you tell me anything?" Link demanded impatiently.

The Fullmetal Alchemist turned to his younger brother, who nodded in reply.

"He has the right to know" Al whispered.

With a sigh, Edward began, facing Link with his whole body.

"It was a long time, yet it only felt like yesterday. I was five and Al was four; we lived in Risembool with our mum. Dad was a bastard, because he left us," Edward paused and growled slightly. "Still, we didn't bother with him only our mother. Mother, or Trisha as he name is called was the best mother anyone could ever have; kind, caring and smart too. She allowed as to learn the ways of alchemy. Oh, we loved her very much, and life was great"

Link just eyed them. Suddenly, Edward rose his head up and looked at Link.

"But that all change, on that faithful day... We found our mum on the floor, unconscious. When we took her to the doctors, she died from a sickness that she never mentioned to us. I and Al were upset, to loose our mother so early, her life was taken away from us! When I and Al was at the grave f hers, we suggested that maybe with alchemy we could bring her back."

"How?" Link asked, and then felt an arm on his shoulder, to see Alphonse eying him to be quiet.

"The two of us worked in secret to bring mum back. We thought that by using the right principles for a woman, we could use alchemy to bring her back, perfectly normal. We studied in secret without telling our friends, we even got in trouble sometimes for focussing on it," Ed paused with a deep breath. He nearly felt like crying, but he held his pride and continued. "But we weren't so advanced and strong enough to train with our alchemy so we found a teach, Izume Curtis her name is"

Link soon noticed Edward and Al quiver in fright, just by thinking of her. Was she really that bad?

"She was amazing, knowing how to use alchemy without a transmutaion circle, a runic circle if you like," Edward paused, hoping Link understood him. "So we asked her to takes us as her students. She refused at first, but hell if we were going to give up so easily to her, even though she could easily beat the crap out of us, even thought she has a sickness"

Alphonse couldn't help but chuckle slightly about Ed's comments about their teacher. Izumi was no girly or damisel in distress; she could take down those goblins on the boars without even trying. Edward continued.

"I'll try to make it short as possibe. Izumi agreed and then she took us to this island. At first we thought we were going on vactaion, but then she told us that we'd had to stay on this island for a month, much to our anger and surprise," He paused, giving a sly smile at Link's scandalized face. "But we survived, even though there was a masked man attacking us. We soon learned what alchemy was and we returned back to our place, training hard"

"You seemed very determined to bring back your mother" Link stated.

Edward gave a nod then a sigh. "And then it was the day that we would bring back mum. After training for who knows long, we performed the taboo at night. We thought we have done it and changed the laws of alchemy... But we were wrong, dead wrong," He paused sadly. "It back fired, takinging away Alphonse's body and my leg"

Blue eyes widen and then Link's head turned to Alphonse, who let go of the hero's shoulder and look down to the ground. But, how was he alive if he was in this armour?

"I can tell by the look of your face that you are confussed, so I'll explain," Edward stated, making Link nod solemnly. "When I woke up I found myself in this white abyss with a huge door. I saw this guy, a human without facial features, grinning at me. At first I didn't know what the hell he or it was, but he said he was God, Universe, One, All, Truth and then he said You, which is me," He stated, making Link eye him in slight shock and wonder. "Before I could react, my body was taken by this... uh, black tenticle thing into the door and then images of everything about life and the world flashed in my head. Then it stopped, as if nothing happened. I swear I saw my mother, but maybe it was an illusion"

Link was shocked, but he waited for Ed to finish.

"I begged the Truth guy to let me see one more time, but he took my leg and said about the laws of Alchemy. Then I found myself back in my room, without a leg, screaming in agony. As I cried, I tried to look for Al, but he was gone. Then I saw mum... or what I thought was mum," He paused. "It looked like a distorted being" Link shivered slightly, thinking about the horrors Ed saw.

"Desperatly, I wanted to bring back Al. I begged to the Truth to exchange my arm, or any body part to bring Al to the suit of armour you see before you. Thankfully he agreed, and I lost my arm by doing so"

Link's head turned to Alphone in shock who nodded solemnly. If Alphonse could cry, he could, but all he could do was flash he's onimous eyes sadly tp the ground.

"Friends of mine helped me get a metal arm and leg to replace what I lost known as Automail. As I finally got the metal arm and leg, I vowed to Al that I would restore his body and that he'd restore mine. So from that day forward, we looked for the Philospher Stone, the stone that can go against the laws of alchemy"

To describe what Link was thinking, he was beyond shocked. You could tell by the raised eyes, mouth open slightly and the facial. Those two... tried to resurrect their mother, thus only just escaping death. No wonder the spirit or light tensed at the Philosopher Stone; he knew of its power and potential. Link knew that Edward cared for his brother... but he would never expect such a strong, courageous bond. But Link never knew his true family, so what was family? Guess it was Rusl and Uli, even Colin is like a younger brother to him.

Tears went down Link's eyes, and soon he lowered his head with his eyes narrowed in sadness. "I'm so sorry..." Was all Link could possibly say in his speechless manner.

"Heh, yeah, but you really shouldn't be," Edward said silently and slowly turned to the two. "We best to get going"

"I couldn't agree more," Midna stated as she popped out of Link's shadow, startling his scandalized state. "Seriously, what's with the sob stories? We have a quest to complete! It's no time for story telling!"

"How can you not understand our pain?" Edward asked madly with a venom glare at Midna that shocked Al and Link.

"Look, that happened in the past, and it isn't the saddest story, Mr. Short. There are some kids who never had a family, or were even abused or unwanted by a family! You should consider yourselves lucky to have a life with a parent and friends" Midna snorted then disappeared into Link's shadow.

Edward remained quiet. Midna... did sort of have a point, but how would she know about pain? It's not like Ed babbles on about it like a bird that would make him even worse. It was also a secret, for the safety of his bro; only Winry, Roy, Pinako and now Link knew, and that how it will stay as. A hand went on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Link giving a sad smile.

"We really should continue... Don't let Midna's words faze you; I know that you've been through a lot..." Link reassured like a mother.

The alchemist looked at the shoulder, gave a sly smile then a snort and he turned around to the path ahead. "Hmph! I'm not fazed by the dam imp's words! Let's just get on with this!" He declared humbly and soon began his walk.

Link blinked, and he heard a sigh from Alphonse. "There goes Ed, always trying to toughen up, even though you know he's sadden yet flattered"

Link chuckled at the living suit's comment. "How true. Still, it must be really hard for you to live in an empty shell" The Hylian muttered solemnly.

"It's... more harder then everyone thinks," Alphonse admitted with a nod. "But I believe in Ed, and I know that he and I will restore our bodies, I just know it!" He said as he gripped his fist then turned to Link. "Come on; we wouldn't want Ed to wait impatiently"

Link smiled and nodded and walked with Alphonse through the tunnel that was illuminated by the dancing fire, and possibly a tunnel that'll give new hope...

* * *

Once everyone was out the tunnel, a nice breeze moved between the trio, who felt the wind on their skin like sweat (except Al, because he can't feel anything). The light from the sun was almost hidden by the trees, and everything had a crystal shine. Edward was at the pier, glancing down at the poisonous fog. Link and Alphonse were behind him, waiting for the teen to comment. A sigh came.

"Looks like we won't be able to go through this dam fog" Edward stated madly. He then turned to the two boys. "Any ideas you guys?"

Al put a hand to his temple and rubbed while Link stood there thinking. Before anyone could answer in the pregnant silence, a shriek cut through, and something was stolen from Link. It took three seconds for Link to realize that his lantern was gone. All three saw a monkey, the same one with the flower behind his ear, having the handle of the lantern on a pole. She shook the pole around and around, until the fog cleared. Then she turned and gestured, and continued.

"What the heck just happened?" Link asked.

Midna popped out and glared at Link. "You idiot! When you were staring off into dreamland, the monkey stole your lantern!"

Edward laughed at the remark but Midna turned to him. "And you oh-so great Mr. Short just watched as if you were drooling like a dog, which you were!"

"WHAT! Why I'll rip that little body of yours with my alchemy!" Edward threatened madly as he held his metal arm up.

"Guys, I think we should follow the ape" Alphonse declared.

Everyone stopped bickering and stared at Alphonse. The suit of armour replied again and pointed to the ape, who was swinging the lantern around.

"It would seem that she would want us to follow her"

"What makes you think that, tin man?" Midna asked curiously as she turned to Alphonse.

He didn't take the offense "Because she keeps gesturing us to move forward"

Midna nodded and turned to the two blonds. "You heard tin man; follow that ape!" She finished and disappeared into Link's shadow.

Reluctantly, the trio ran after the ape, who then kept moving, swing the lantern around, making the purple poison mist disappear like clouds in the sky. They kept following her, but she soon stopped, squealed and looked away. A bunch of Keese came flying down and attacked her like pecking birds. Edward snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You got to be kidding me! They're just bats!" He commented sceptically.

Link took out his sword and killed the Keese in one blow. Thinking that maybe more Keese of Bulba would come, he gripped the sword. The ape soon noticed that all enemies were gone, so she continued

"Let's keep continuing" Link stated.

They kept following the ape, going through fields and tunnels. They encountered a few more Keese and a couple of Bulba. When they encountered the Bulba, Edward clasp his metal arm, which soon transformed into a blade, that soon cut the plant in half. Link stared wide eye, as if a miracle happened before his eyes. Edward noticed and gave a smile.

"There are so many things you can do with alchemy," He paused and tapped his metal arm. "Auto Mail is one of them"

"I've noticed; there are so many things I would like to know about it" Link admitted with a nod and warm smile.

A squeal interrupted, which made the two turn, and see Al pointing to the ape that went through a wood arc. They continued forward until they reached where the tunnel would lead them to the huge tree. But as they continued, three purple, witch goblins blocked their path. The ape squealed, let go of the lantern and went pass them.

Edward growled and got out his Auto Mail arm. "Whoa, talk about a few creeps"

"Might as well take them" Link added.

Link went for the one on the left, Edward went to the one in the middle and Alphonse went for the one on the right. Link circled the goblin with his shield raised and sword high. With a shriek it charged with club in hand, but Link span with his sword, and cut the creature on the torso, making it skid and squeal. As it got back up, it slammed it's club at Link, who blocked the move with his shield, and then stabbed the creature, which it gave a final shriek and disappeared into a puff of smoke. Edward circled his goblin and sighed.

"Really now; can't we just get along?" He asked.

But that just made the goblin charge with her club. A sigh escaped Edward, and he ducked, clasped his arm, which had electricity dancing around like flames, turning his Auto Mail into a blade, which pierced the creature's chest like an arrow meeting a target. A deadening shriek escaped its lips, and then it fell to the floor with blood pouring out like a river.

It too disappeared in a puff of smoke like a magical display. Alphonse on the other hand did something different from the two. He charged at the goblin, who squealed and slammed its club like a bat at Al, only for it to break into splinters that flew around like leaves in the wind. With another squeal, it was butted with Al's elbow, which made it fly and impact the wall. It grunted as it hit the wall, and soon disappeared.

"Does violence really solve anything?" Al mumbled as he soon regrouped with his brother.

Before Link did, he retrived his lantern, which was apparently out of oil, so he couldn't use it to light in the darkness. Ed noticed and snorted.

"Guess like the ape used the entire lantern's oil, how dandy" He sarcastically pointed out.

"Still, we managed to cross the mist" Link stated thoughtfully.

"So let's keep following her" Alphonse declared.

All three went through the tunnel and reached the clearing with the big tree, as they ran they skidded to a halt.

A golden, white-lined wolf, similar to what Link looked like when he turned to a wolf, stared at them, with a slightly wagging tail. Its crimson eyes were staring into the very essence of their souls, making them shiver sightly. Edward eyed it too and was getting into a fighting position along with Alphonse, while Link just stared at it in wonder.

Somehow it felt like... he knew that wolf from somewhere. Maybe he was just thinking how strikingly it looked like him when he was a wolf. Suddenly, the wolf growled and got down to its hutches. Link got out his sword and shield and went into his position. But before Link could know it, the wolf jumped and bit his head.

* * *

A groan escaped the hero that echoed through the unknown. With a heave, like a push up, Link was up, looking around in curiosity. Where was here? He certainly wasn't in Faron Woods, but somewhere up in the... skies it seemed.

'_Where... am I? Where is here? Where's Edward and Alphonse?_' He thought as he gazed around like a wonder.

A scandalized gasp escaped him and he turned around the area looking around. Where was Edward and Alphonse? Surely they weren't... killed by the golden wolf? Impossible! Alphonse has a spirit in an armour while Edward can use his alchemy, so where were they? Soon he heard some panting, which made him turn and tense, until he was staring into the golden wolf's eyes.

With a howl and in a flash of light, it changed its form dramatically, like someone drawing a picture, and adding details. It was a skeleton, a Salfos with worn, bronze armour that had a few vines dancing around the helmet and breast plate. His red eyes stared at him, and soon it got out a round bronze shield and a sword, which he held in his left hand.

"What have you done with me friends?" Link demanded madly.

The Salfos just jogged slowly on the spot, holding his sword in the air, and with his shield right in front of them. A growl escaped Link; whatever it was, it wanted to fight, and it was going to get one! Link got out his sword and shield, and carefully held them close as he approached cautiously like a tiger to his prey.

Quickly, Link slashed at it, but it blocked the sword easily with its shield and then slashed at his chest, sending a gasping Link into the air that soon landed on the ground. He groaned and got up, looked down at his clutched chest and raised his eyes in shock. No blood, not even a drop. How was that possible?

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage" A voice echoed eerie. Link looked up to see the Salfos eying him.

Link too eyed the mysterious living-dead. The Salfos had lowered his weapon, and he seems to look at Link knowingly. Perhaps he wasn't a bad guy, but then again he couldn't tell.

"Where am I? Who are you, and where are Edward and Alphonse?" Link asked again, but a bit more relaxed.

"You are nowhere. I on the other hand, am a Salfos with a name, Hero's Shade" The dubbed Salfos explained unusually.

"And my friends?" Link added.

"Your friends are in the awaken realm, waiting for you and watching over you," Hero's Shade explained and soon changed the topic. "You may be destined to become the hero of legends... but your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear"

All Link could do was nod in reply to the living-dead. With a breath, it continued its topic.

"You must use your courage to seek power... and find it you must. Only then will you become the hero for whom this world despairs. If you do find true courage, and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces... Then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold!"

"If it helps me on my quest, then I will give it my all to learn" Link said in determination.

"The let us begin your training. I will teach you the first hidden skill: the ending blow" Hero's Shade added.

He gestured his hand to move back, and he also got his weapons ready. Link knew what to do, so he too got his weapons ready and stood parallel to the Salfos.

"Enemies that are filled with energy will quickly recover and attack again even when stunned by a powerful attack. The ending blow is a secret technique you can use to stun your enemies to end their breath before they could strike. When an enemy lies collapsed on the ground, stunned, leap high into the air and deliver a final strike"

He paused and demonstrated with a warrior cry as he leapt into the air, and dug his sword down. After he finished his demonstration, he turned to the hero.

"Now you try it on me!" He declared.

Somehow, the blond knew that the Salfos couldn't feel pain. It really didn't surprise him, considering that the Salfos is the living-dead. With respect, the two slam their swords together, marking this fight for friendly rivalry. Soon the Hero's Shade got into his battle position, along with Link.

Link charged and gave a few slices and a spin dash, making the Salfos impact the ground. Learning and observing from before, Link leapt with a warrior cry and impacted his sword into the Salfos' torso, making it grunt. Link took out the sword and eyed the living-dead as it got back to its feet, unharmed by the attack.

"Hmm," He muttered thoughtfully. "That was a pinpoint strike. Never overlook your opportunity to finish! The first hidden technique, ending blow, has been past on!"

Link nodded in respect, repeated the move and then sheaths his sword back into his scabbier. The Salfos soon gave him a scroll, just encase Link would forget about the hidden technique.

"There are six hidden skills for you to learn. Those are only for one who carries the blood of the hero... the one whose spirit is that of the sublime beast. Grow powerful. Test your courage. And when you find that you need another skill to overcome the threats that face you... Search for the statues that howl to the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast to awaken me again" Hero's Shade explained.

"I will seek these stones when I can" Link replied softly.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage," He repeated, and a blinding light cut any view. "Remember these words... Farewell!"

* * *

"Wakey, wakey Link! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY, DAM IT!" Edward shouted, shaking Link's back like a shocked person.

A groan escaped the hero, who soon got back up to his feet, dusting the dirt of his chain mail, and gazing around his surroundings. Judging by his surroundings and the sound of birds and a screaming Ed, he was back in Faron Woods. His blue eyes glanced to where the ghost was... it wasn't an illusion before.

"Hey Link! Earth to Link!" Ed called impatiently.

The destined hero turned to an impatient Edward and relieved yet curious Alphonse. They defiantly wanted some answers to what made Link unconscious and where the golden wolf went.

"So, what exactly happened to you and the wolf? First it leapt, then it vanished and then you fell unconscious as it vanished" Edward demanded.

Alphonse nodded in agreement. "We kept trying to wake you up, but you were unconscious as a dead person"

"The golden wolf as a Salfos," Link started, then saw Edward tilt his head in wonder, marking he didn't know what a Salfos was. "A living-dead, who taught me the ways of the sword; a powerful technique called ending blow"

"You sure you weren't having weird visions from the wolf?" Edward stated with crossed arms.

A shake of the head. "No; I was defiantly there. I'll even demonstrate" Link denied.

Link unsheathed his sword, and then did the ending blow on a patch of earth. Alphonse clapped at the technique while Edward nodded slowly.

"Well now, that was impressive, for a guy wielding a sword anyway" Ed complemented making Link smile.

"So it must be a good... living-dead thing to teach you; but why would it?" Alphonse added.

A cheeky smile from Link soon turned into a frown. Why did the Hero's Shade teach him a powerful move? Did he somehow know him? That wasn't too important; what was important was the quest.

"I don't know," Link admitted. "But I know is that we should continue our quest at the Forest Temple"

"Sounds good enough" Edward declared and Alphonse nodded in agreement.

The trio soon followed the path ahead to the Forest Temple. As they reach the clearing, a cob web blocked the enterance. Link tried to cut it with his sword many times, but it was as strong as stone.

"No use" He gloomily said as he backed away.

"Oh, let me try!" Alphonse eagerly said.

The suit of armour charged at the web like a bull, but the web was flexible, that it shot the poor alchemist to the stone ground. Edward cracked up laughing, pointing at Alphonse in amusement.

"Nice try Alphonse" Edward chuckled sarcastically.

Alphonse sighed madly, got back up, then clapped his hands then put them onto the cob web. Within the dancing electricity, the cob-web soon turned into a rubber ball. Al turned to a jealous Edward, who snorted to hide his jealousy, while Link stared wide eye.

"You can perform alchemy to Alphonse?" Link asked sceptically.

Alphonse nodded and a glimmer of popularity rose through him. "Why yes I can Link; but not as good as brother" He admitted and went into the cave.

Edward gave a grin of glory and followed Alphonse in, and then soon Link went after. The search for the forbidden power was now underway, into the mysterious, old temple.

* * *

Author's Note: Not the longest chapter in history, but long nonetheless. So now we see our trio go underway into the mysterious Forest Temple! Dun, dun, dun! What enemies are in place? Will our trio make it through with the power of sword and alchemy? Is there anyone who will search for the Elric Brothers back in Amestris? We shall see in the Forest Temple! Oh, just to let you know. This is manga based!


End file.
